


Baby, i'm Only a Voyeur for You

by TheGirlWhoDiedWolf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gay, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rope Bondage, Voyeurism, cross-dressing Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf
Summary: Frank is the new kid at school that everyone's suddenly drawn to. He is shy and cute and has his secrets.Gerard takes a bordering-on-obsessive fascination with the kid and wants to know just exactly what he is hiding, apart from the fact he accidentally happened upon learning about Frank's cross-dressing tendencies, totally on accident. Totally.





	1. Chapter 1

 

*************

Gerard hadn't meant to form this... what can only be deemed as disturbing hobby. It did get _awfully_ boring at his new job as a member of the security team at his local mall and he always classed himself as a good boy.

Good boys just didn't do bad things; especially not bad, sinful things like _this_. 

And it was all because of that deliciously tantalising, strange boy who had an infatuation with trying on women's lingerie.

_But let's start from the beginning, shall we?_

It was now his seventh Saturday on the job and he was holed up in the office of the security room with his boss, Bert, on their lunch break.

Bert was currently slurping up some Ramen as he eyed the screen hungrily, watching as women observed their near-naked bodies in the changing rooms of Victoria's Secret. Bert snorted, effectively almost choking on his noodles as he watched a slightly chubby woman try and tug herself into a lacy bustier, playing way out of her league.

"Jesus Christ, look at that whale, Gerard." He cackled at the woman on the screen. 

Gerard scrunched his nose up and continued sticking his nose in the book he was currently reading to pass the time until his lunch break was over. He hated what Bert did, but he would never voice his opinion seeing as he didn't exactly want to get fired from the only job he'd managed to rake up after months of trying and failing.

It's not like he could exactly get off to naked women anyway; not when he was so tragically homosexual. 

Bert nudged at Gerard's bicep, urging him to look but Gerard simply shrugged him off and pulled his book up to further cover his face, trying to distract himself.

The cameras weren't even supposed to be there, not really. It was probably completely illegal; a breach of some sort of privacy. Gerard had assumed Bert'd had them installed somehow or something. But Bert had informed him that the cameras and the room had already been set up long before he'd started working there. Gerard wasn't sure whether he believed him but he wasn't going to try and dispute his boss, especially not when he suffered from a serious case of non-confrontational disorder due to being prone to bouts of anxiety.

"Holy _fuck,_ check out this one's perky rack. You don't usually see that with tits as big as those." He chuckled lowly as he watched the woman push her breasts up with her hands, getting in positions to put them on show so she could check herself from every angle in the mirror.

Gerard simply continued to ignore him. He couldn't wait until his break was over; he was counting down the minutes as he read and reread the same line over and over, unable to concentrate with Bert's incessant impudence toward women. It disgusted him to no end.

"Gerard, fuckin' hell- you a fag or somethin'?" Bert raised a brows as he pushed Gerard's book down to meet his eyes.

Gerard instantly burned up. How the hell did he know? Would he fire him? Bert seemed like a homophobic guy; if his offhand remarks about non-heterosexuals was anything to go by. Denial. That seemed like the only plausible explanation at the time.

"I- I just... I'm not- I'm not a _fag_." Gerard muttered, unable to look him in the eye as he lied out of his fucking teeth.

Bert started laughing at Gerard's expression. "Yeah? But you'd rather fuck around with shitty books than watch a bunch of beauties parade themselves on screen?" Gerard furrowed his brows at Bert and picked his book back up, adjusting his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I have to finish this- for an assignment." He quickly mumbled. 

"Fuckin' weirdo." Bert shook his head and Gerard held back a snort at the irony; reading wasn't weird but voyeurism _was._ "You're missing out, man." He shrugged and turned back to the screen. You know, when I was your age, I woulda- whoa whoa whoa." Bert suddenly stopped and leaned toward the monitor, almost choking on noodles squinting his eyes to ensure they weren't deceiving him as he tried to get a better look.

"Oh hello, what's this fuckin' creep doin' in the changing rooms? Second time this week." Bert raised his brows as he watched a young boy sneak inside, carrying armfuls of various sultry garments.

Gerard furrowed his brows, trying hard to concentrate as Bert mumbled to himself.

"Hey, Gerard." He grinned suddenly, laughing hard and backhanding him lightly in the gut to gain his attention. Gerard startled and clutched at his stomach, glaring at Bert. 

"What?" He mumbled, annoyed now.

Bert gestured to the screen with his thumb. "Looks like your prayers have been answered. Somethin' more up your street, gaylord." He cackled and Gerard frowned at his boss, confused, his face tinged pink at the insult.

Gerard flicked his gaze to the screen and had to do a double take, his mouth gone slack as he watched a dark haired boy quickly undress himself before pulling on a sheer, loose babydoll that barely reached his ass. Gerard's breath hitched in his throat when the boy did a bit of a twirl, giggling to himself as he pressed the fabric against his pale skin, craning his neck in every direction to get a good look at himself. He was small, and thin, but his physique was somewhat feminine, the outfit hugging him in all the right places. 

Gerard watched as the started slipping out of his tight boxers and his entire face burned up with shame when he realised he was unabashedly eyeing this boy up, much like Bert did with those girls. Before the boxers had slipped bast his navel, Gerard had pulled his gaze away as he tried to control his breathing and bit down hard on his lip.

He had the urge to simply dart his eyes back to the screen and get an eyeful of his naked lower half but he knew that was wrong. He mentally scolded himself for his wayward thoughts.

_Bad, Gerard._

Bert sighed deeply, almost in despair as he stretched his limbs out and stood up. "Well, that's put a fuckin' dampener on things, ain't it?" He glared at the boy on the screen. "That's fucked up." He shook his head. "I'm goin' for a piss then it's back to work. You coming?" He raised his brow and Gerard attempted to hide his red face with his book.

_Go with him. Leave, right now. Don't you dare-_

Before Gerard knew what he was doing, he shook his head. "Just erh- gonna finish up this chapter." He gestured at his book.

Bert nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed as he quickly darted his gaze from the screen to the younger boy and Gerard instantly felt guilty because it looked like Bert was judging him; and Bert had absolutely zero room to judge.

Suddenly, Bert shrugged and started out of the room. "Lock up when you're done here." He called before closing the door and leaving.

Gerard let out a deep breath and quickly shuffled so he was facing the screen at a better angle.

_This is wrong._

_SO wrong._

_Don't do it Gerard, you motherfucking hypocrite._

Gerard ignored the warnings in his head as he nibbled on his lip and blinked at the screen, his stomach burning with heat as a warm rush pooled down his navel. He was definitely turned on right now. Not quite _oops-I-popped-a-boner_ turned on, but he was definitely getting there.

He gulped hard and a cold sweat trailed down his back as he noticed the boy was adorned in a thong now. 

_Holy fucking shitballs._

Gerard furrowed his brows; he assumed lingerie stores didn't allow customers to try on undies for health reasons. Everything else was sorta fair game. How the hell did this kid get away with it? 

But his thoughts soon took a one-eighty when the boy bent over, giving Gerard a lovely view of that pert ass which made him become extremely flushed, and picked up a small item that Gerard could just about make out on the slightly pixelated screen. 

He furrowed his brows in confusion as the boy examined the small material and grinned to himself (Gerard noted the boy had a very attractive smile) before bending over once again and lifting one foot, threading it through the circle of lace.

Gerard's eyes widened in excitement, his breath picking up a couple paces, as he realised what that was.

He gripped the armrests of his chair tightly, his book all but forgotten, as he wet his dry lips by sliding his tongue in between them, watching intently as the boy pulled the small, black lace garter up to rest on his mid-thigh.

He swiftly stood up and pressed his hands against his hips, smoothing them down his slight curves as he cocked his head and smiled mischievously at his reflection.

Gerard couldn't tear his gaze away, not until the moment he shifted slightly and felt a small wetness in his pants; that was enough to make him realise the gravity of his situation.

He'd gotten hard over a kid on a monitor screen. And it's not even like it was a paid live-stream or something. It was real life. And the boy was completely unaware, in his own world as he undressed, taking his sweet time, picking up a corset. He started pulling off the thong and that was when Gerard sucked in a deep breath and swiftly turned the screen off. 

"Fuck." He groaned, his voice breathy and low as he tried to catch his breath. His heart was hammering inside his chest so hard, the muscles were probably visibly contracting and expanding against his skin.

He dropped his gaze into his lap, realising his dick was visibly pressing against his dress pants, straining so hard it felt as though it was going to tear through the fabric.

He slapped his hands against his face in utter contempt of himself. He was disgusting. He was a vile, vile human being. Worse than fucking Bert. At least Bert didn't pop boners to all those women... Or maybe he did but not to Gerard's knowledge.

He tried hard to rid himself of his current issue but nothing was working. He couldn't get the image of that... Jesus, that fucking _boy_ out of his mind. It was so... So fucking _hot_ , for lack of a better word.

Gerard didn't even know he was into that shit, but going off his current predicament, he knew it was now a thing he wasn't entirely opposed to. But there was no way he could let this happen again.

With a groan of annoyance, he shifted his length around so his problem wasn't so entirely obvious before he made his way toward the bathroom to take care of himself.

*********

Gerard was settling himself into his first class when the teacher cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention.

He didn't immediately look up from his bag, still pulling things out but her next words caught his attention.

"Everyone, this is Frank Iero... I'm sorry, is that how you pronounce it? I'm hopeless with these things." her tone was apologetic.

The boy smiled and immediately corrected her. "It's actually eye-ear-oh." He sounded the syllables out and Gerard smiled at the soft, yet deep tone of the boy. It seemed to float through his ear canals like a wisp of fresh air or something. He lifted his gaze to get a quick glance of the boy and did a double take, nearly falling off his chair from the fright.

His notebook slipped out of his hand as he was lifting it to place it on his desk, landing on the ground with a loud slapping sound, eliciting a few giggles and whispers from his peers.

The entirety of the class turned their attention on Gerard, who currently had his wide eyed gaze trained on the new boy. When the boy made eye contact with him, Gerard's breath caught in his throat.

It was _him._

The boy from his weekend shift. The boy in the changing rooms. Oh fuck. Fuck _fuck fuck_ this was so fucked. The thought that he'd ever meet this boy, let alone share a fucking class with him, had never ever crossed his mind. Therefore this turn of events had completely taken him off guard.

The small boy raised a brow at Gerard, his gold-green eyes sparkling with humour as he watched Gerard with a bemused expression. His thin, yet plump, lips were curved up into a half smile and Gerard noted the piercing sticking out from the far left side of his lower lip. 

He looked so much better in real life.

This was not good. This was going to be so awkward. How the hell could Gerard face him after what he'd done? There was no way he'd have the balls to strike up conversation with the boy without imagining him like he'd _totally accidentally_ witnessed him on his shift. Not at all.

But then again, it's only awkward if you make it awkward.

The boy was still quirking his brow and slightly cleared his throat, causing Gerard to snap out of his haze. He shook his head and quickly grasped at his notebook before slamming it onto his desk and covering his face with his arm, throwing his hoodie over his head.

The boy finally broke his gaze from Gerard and sent he class an awkward, small wave. "Hi, i'm new and i'm prone to breaking, as well as breaking things. But treat me carefully, i'm fragile." He giggled and Gerard felt his stomach flutter from the sound. Fuck, even his fucking laugh was attractive.

Gerard could hear some of the girls returning the giggles and he could have swore he heard a small whisper of 'he's so adorable _ohmygod_ '.

The boys were sizing him up, sending him small glares at the ruckus he was causing with the girls in the class.

"Right." The teacher let out a small laugh. "Make him feel welcome, everyone. This is his first day, as most of you probably know. Go and find a seat, Frank." She prompted him by pushing him by the shoulders toward the middle of the class. 

There were a few spare seats, Frank noted, as he roamed his eyes over the class.

"Come and sit _here_ , Frankie!" A girl giggled, gesturing toward the desk beside her.

" _No,_ come sit next to me." 

"Don't listen to them. Sit where you want- preferably beside me."

Gerard slunked into his seat from secondhand embarrassment. But Frank didn't seem to come off as embarrassed. Instead, he was giggling at all the attention. Frank realised there was a spare seat right behind the boy who had stared at him for an awfully long period of time. The boy who currently had his hoodie up, trying to be all inconspicuous.

It was decided. He ignored all the girls. His seat would be behind the pretty boy with the nice hair and pointy nose.

Gerard watched from under his lashes as Frank made his way toward him. 

_Please, please God no._

But of course, the universe was never on his side.

Gerard's entire body exploded with heat as Frank brushed past him and settled into the seat behind him.

The lesson seemed to go without much incident but Gerard couldn't bring himself to move an inch the entire time. He felt as though Frank's eyes were boring a hole into the back of his head, He made sure to stay extra quiet this lesson and not even attempt to answer any questions in case he got them wrong and came off as an idiot in front of the new kid. 

However, he didn't miss the small notes that were being passed to Frank from every which direction from a multitude of his new fans and Gerard had to hold back a sickened scoff at the desperation.

There's no way he was going to reciprocate their feelings, Gerard almost smiled, because he knew something they didn't.

And that was that Frank was probably not exactly straight. Unless he _was_ , and wearing women's underwear was juts a small time hobby. Or that he was buying it for his girlfriend and trying it on for her.

 _Nah_.

Gerard almost laughed aloud at the latter thought but contained himself. He was definitely gay. If there was something Gerard prided himself on, it was the ability to tell a person's sexuality upon the first meeting.

And Frank's aura definitely gave off a rainbow of colours.

At the end of lesson, Gerard worked fast in gathering his belongings and slinging his backpack over his shoulder before swiftly exiting the classroom. In fact, he was so fast that he was the first out the class. He didn't even look back to get one last quick glance at Frank. He needed to distance himself so he could finally breath.

*

He hadn't seen Frank all day, thank God.

But as soon as he entered the cafeteria at lunchtime with his best friends, Ray and Frances, he all but rolled his eyes at the show.

Frank was surrounded by a group of squealing and cooing girls, embarrassed and flushed from all the attention. Gerard felt sorry for the guy; he looked like he'd had just about enough. His expression was hilarious as girls bombarded him with question after question.

 _Jeez fucking Louise._  Did nobody know about the concept of personal space anymore?

This entire school was fucking crazy.

"What the hell is so amazing about that midget anyway? He looks like a right troublemaker. Just look at that piercing." Ray shook his head. "This school is mental."

Gerard laughed at that. "You read my fucking mind, Toro." He mumbled.

"Aw, I think he's so fucking cute! Don't you think, Gee? Agh, I have this weird compulsion to pinch his fucking cheeks goddamn it. But aw, look at the poor kid. He looks so overwhelmed." She sighed sympathetically as they passed the table. For a second, Gerard and Frank locked eyes and Gerard's entire faze blazed up with a red heat. meanwhile, Frank was pleading with his eyes; ' _save me'_ , they read.

Gerard simply turned away quickly and Frances narrowed her eyes at Gerard. "Urh... What was that?" She cocked a brow.

"What was what?" Gerard mumbled as he started to sit down at their usual table.

She flicked her gaze between Frank, who was currently craning his neck toward their direction, and Gerard who had his head drooped over his bag.

"Don't bullshit me, Way. I practice magick- I can get this shit out of you, but I won't need to because you'll tell me exactly what i'm on about." She smiled smugly and Gerard rolled his eyes.

"I don't fucking know what you're talking about." He shrugged. "The kid is... I mean I guess he's cute, but come _on_." Gerard quickly blushed and Ray chuckled at him.

"Someone has a crush, I see." He laughed and Gerard scowled before he reached into his packets of Cheetos and threw one at Ray's face where it bounced off the tip of his nose.

Ray gasped and shook his head. "You just wasted a perfectly good chip."

"Fuck off, Toro. And I don't have a crush." Gerard grumbled.

"What's up with _you_ today?" Ray frowned at Gerard's grumpiness.

"He's in denial about his crush." Frances piped up. "I mean, fuckin' hell, who _doesn't_ have a crush on that new kid- hell, even I do but... Ya know." She shrugged, as though they knew exactly what she was talking about. 

Ray simply looked on with confusion and waited for an answer.

"He's gay." Gerard spoke and Ray nodded with a small 'oh', Frances sighing 

"You're shitting yourself Gerard. Just admit to it." Frances started again.

"Can you just drop it?" Gerard groaned and quickly took a mouthful of drink from his water bottle.

Frances rolled her eyes but soon smiled as she noticed Frank looking their way again. "I'll be right back." She giggled before slipping out of her seat and making her way toward the small crowd.

Gerard obliviously continued munching on his food and Ray started babbling about something or the other.

Gerard was currently chewing on a mouthful of salami sub when there was a small clearing of the throat above him. He looked up and almost choked on his food, mayo pressing out of the corners of his mouth.

He eyed a beaming Frank, a disgusted Frances looking on from beside the small boy.

"Hi! I'm Frank. You must be..." He scrunched his face up, as though he was thinking really hard and Gerard had to admit he looked like an adorable fucking mouse. "Gerard." He finally breathed out, with a smug smirk.

Frances was gesturing at him to wipe his face and Gerard realised he probably looked like a right mess. He couldn't see a napkin around so like a complete savage, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took an awkward amount of time to swallow down his bite before clearing his throat and replying.

"Yeah." He muttered, nodding.

Frank threw out a hand for Gerard to shake and he realised the hand he'd have to use was the one he wiped his face with. He grimaced and wiped the back of it against his jeans before taking Frank's hand in his.

He held back a small gasp at the warmth radiating from the small boy, the way their hands moulded together; as though they were made to be like this. When they finally pulled apart, Gerard felt tingles against his fingers as their skin brushed past one another before the warmth was gone and replaced with empty air.

"I'm Ray." 

"Frank." He repeated himself and shook Ray's hand.

"Urm..." Frank awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as Frances settled down into her seat. "Do you guys mind i-if I erh... Sit with you?"

Gerard instantly felt the urge to tell him no. There's no way-

"It's just that it's my first day and i'm kinda anxious as fuck and well, it doesn't help that all these strangers are like... mollycoddling me or whatever. It's fucking weird. I'm not used to this." He grumbled. "And you guys seem cool." He quickly added, smiling.

Gerard watched as Frank scrunched up his nose and long black strands of hair curled over one eye, obscuring half his face from sight.

He felt the sudden urge to pull the boy down into his lap and hold him close, protect him from the people that were causing him trouble. Gerard mentally slapped himself for such a ridiculously inappropriate thought. He didn't even _know_ the guy.

"Sit!" Frances ordered. "There's more than enough room here for one more troubled soul." She grinned at him and Frank realised there was no available seat on the side he was currently on so he walked around the small table and settled beside Gerard, who was fisting his hand under the table, trying to calm his shaking hands and control his erratic heart rate.

"Thanks, Frances, for saving me back there." He gestured behind them where a small congregation of girls were sending Frances small glares.

"No problem. It's in my nature to aid small, helpless creatures." She winked at him and he giggled and Gerard's entire head was going crazy at the simple sound.

"I am _not_ small." Frank narrowed his eyes and puffed out his chest. Gerard watched him from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but crack an ear splitting smile at the adorable sight. He looked more like a puppy on the defence, rather than anyone that could cause serious damage.

"Or helpless for that matter. I can't help it if i'm irresistible." He sighed dramatically and giggled and Gerard internally groaned. He was about ready to wrap an arm around the kid and grip his neck, smashing their lips together in a heated frenzy.

He hadn't even realised he'd let his thoughts get away with him when he looked toward the beautiful boy beside him who was waiting eagerly, as though he'd asked a question.

"Huh?" Gerard intelligently mumbled.

"I was asking if we'd met before- it's just that you look really familiar but I can't place you." He frowned and pulled his piercing into his mouth, poking the tip of his tongue through the hollow middle.

Gerard gulped, eyeing his lips as he did so before realising he was staring and still hadn't answered Frank's question.

"Oh- I erh... No. I don't think so." He mumbled and looked away, images from Saturday flooding his mind again as he picked up his bottle and chugged down the cold liquid to cool his flushed face.

"Oh." Frank scrunched his brows together, concentrating hard.

"You might have seen him in the mall- he works there as part of security on weekends." Frances spoke and Frank's eyes instantly lit up. Gerard sent her a small disapproving look and Frances smiled at him, shrugging her shoulder nonchalantly before taking a large bite from an apple.

Frank snapped his fingers together. "That must be it. I _knew_ i'd seen you around." He beamed at Gerard, who felt as though he was going to melt away under the smaller boy's radiance.

"So, Frank, you don't sound like you're from around these ends. What brings a young, impressionable chap such as yourself to the rough ends of Belleville, New Jersey of all places?"

Frank tore his gaze from Gerard and turned to answer Ray's question. He shrugged before mumbling out a small, "Family."

"Oh? Where are you from, then?" Gerard found himself asking before he'd realised he had opened his gob.

"Cali. I mean, I was born _here_ , but my family moved _there_ when I was really young and we just moved back a couple months ago. Jersey is nothing like back home. This place is... I don't know, man."

"Crazy?" Gerard offered.

"Fucked up?" Frances joined in.

"Gritty. That's the perfect term to describe this place I think." Ray nodded thoughtfully.

" _But..."_ Gerard raised his index finger. "We wouldn't have it any other way." Gerard chuckled and Ray and Frances nodded their heads in silent agreement.

Frank just looked a little lost and out of place. He seemed to shrink into his seat a little and started absentmindedly playing around with the slop of mac and cheese on his plate with a fork.

"You alright there?" Frances raised her brows at Frank's scrunched up expression, and the young boy pushed his tray away from himself, after having picked up the carton of juice.

As he poked the straw through the hole, he mumbled out a small, "Remind me to bring my own lunch tomorrow."

The gang laughed at the poor boy and Ray gestured toward his homemade lunch. "Yeah, don't _ever_ eat from that cafeteria. It's deadly. That's why we all bring our own lunch."

Gerard watched Frank from his peripheral as they all fell into a small silence while finishing up their lunch. Gerard absentmindedly chewed on a bite of his sandwich while observing Frank pull his straw into his mouth, sucking up the liquid through it and sighing in content. He suddenly seemed to get lost in his thoughts and started nibbling on the tip of the straw, darting his tongue out to lick around it and Gerard's breath caught in his throat, blood rushing south.

_Did Frank even know what he was doing?_

He tore his gaze away and mentally cursed himself. He was being creepy again. The kid wasn't even doing anything deliberately sexual and Gerard was there acting as though he'd all but dropped to his knees and begged to suck his dick or something. 

He noticed Frances giving him a narrow eyed gaze from across him and Gerard sent her a ' _what did I do'?_ look before stuffing the last of his sandwich into his mouth, his cheeks puffing up.

Gerard had suddenly lost his appetite. He could barely eat with Frank radiating heat beside him and making his stomach do turns and flips with his mere presence.

He realised Frank hadn't really eaten anything, either, and the kid was quite skinny too.

He cleared his throat awkwardly to capture Frank's attention and slid his flaming hot Cheetos over to Frank, his hand resting over the packet right in front of Frank on the table, his arm mere inches from pressing against Frank's side.

"You erh, haven't eaten. You must be hungry- here." He offered.

Frank raised his brows at Gerard, his eyes twinkling and lips curved into a small smile.

"It's alright, you don't have to-"

Gerard cut him off, not wanting to hear it. "No way dude. Besides, it's just gonna go to waste because i'm not really that hungry anymore. And who doesn't like Cheetos?"

Frank grinned at him. "That is true. Thanks Gerard." He sent him a small sheepish grin and Gerard pulled his hand back as Frank picked up the packet and started popping them into his mouth.

Frances and Ray were both now giving him a shared knowing smirk.

"What?" Gerard frowned at them. "Is there something on my face?"

"Oh no." Frances shook her head, still grinning wide. "It's just that, you never ever share your food with _us_. Or anyone, really. You must be real special, Frankie." Frances winked at the small boy and he instantly blushed a flushed pink colour, blinking at the dark haired girl and shrinking into himself a little.

Gerard was about to retort with something clever before realising she was right. He had never before offered anyone his food. Especially not his Cheetos. He realised he was in deep with this new boy and needed to get out while he could. There was no way he was going to let this silly crush get the better of him.

No way in hell.

*********

It was the weekend again and Gerard was back at work, or rather, on his break. He was currently flicking through Instagram, absentmindedly liking post after post that made him crack any sort of smile.

If Gerard was being totally honest, he was working at trying to distract his brain that kept compelling him to keep an eye out on the monitors, in case Frank returned or something. He was fighting hard not to look and ignored Bert as he continued flicking through multiple screens of other stores.

The week had gone by with Frank starting to make his hanging around with Gerard and his friends at school a habitual thing.

Gerard tried to keep his distance and would make small talk with Frank, here and there. He could never bring himself to be alone with Frank or initiate the conversation, ever. His nerves always got the better of him. And those images from last weekend were still fresh in his brain whenever he looked at the small boy.

Multiple times, Frank had caused Gerard to pop boners in school and it wasn't as though he was even trying either. Gerard felt disgusted with himself at the fact. It was small things; like when Frank lingered his hands on Gerard's arm a little too long, or threw his arm around Gerard's shoulder as they walked down the school corridors. Or even that time Frank snuck up behind Gerard and tickled hot breath into his ear and pressed his palms into Gerard's sides.

And that's not even including gym class where the general unspoken consensus was that you only got dressed in the showers if you had something to hide. Frank would stay close by Gerard's side and he always had to work at ensuring he kept his eyes trained above Frank's neck. 

Once, he'd made the mistake of turning around just as Frank was bent over in his boxers, right in front of him, trying to tug his shorts onto his legs. He ended up falling backward onto Gerard and the taller boy had to swiftly excuse himself into the bathroom, mentally berating himself at the thought that he was pretty sure Frank had felt his hard on against his ass. He probably hadn't, but Gerard was a master at working himself up into a frenzy.

"Hey look it's that fag again." Bert suddenly spoke and Gerard instantly flicked his head up, eyes wide and eager to get a look.

He searched the screens and... Nothing.

Bert suddenly started cackling loudly. "Fuckin' hell, I _knew_ it. You're into that weird shit." He threw his hands up in surrender at Gerard's mortified expression. He'd been caught out. Goddamn it. "Hey, I ain't one to judge." Bert laughed. "If you're a fag- whatever that's cool with me. Just don't start makin' moves or i'll clock you upside the head." He made a gesture with his fist and Gerard stared at him with wide eyes, his jaw slack.

This was... Surprising, to say the least.

Bert stood from his seat. "'M fuckin' starving. Gonna go grab somethin' quick. I'll be back soon."

"Didn't you already have your lunch?" Gerard eyed the discarded wrappers in the bin and Bert slapped a hand against his belly. 

"I'm a growing man. Food is a necessity. And fuck you, just 'cause you're all skinny."

Gerard frowned at him, looking down at his slightly pudgy belly. "I'm not skinny, are you blind?" He mumbled, laughing through his nose.

"Whatever you say." Bert shook his head and walked out of the room.

Gerard frowned and squeezed his stomach between his fingers. "Skinny?" He muttered and shook his head.

He fell back against his chair and his eyes involuntarily landed on the screens in front of him. He was about to reach over and turn them off when he noticed something.

Or rather, some _one._

Frank.

_No way, Gerard. Don't you fucking dare. Turn away, turn off the TV screen, walk out of this fucking room._

But of course, it was asking too much for Gerard to listen to the voice of reason in his head for once.

And his body was already disobeying the commands of his gut as he leaned closer, his eyes trained on Frank who was already halfway undressed. Gerard's lips were parted in anticipation as Frank hooked his thumbs around the waistband of his boxers, slowly inching them down, shuffling his hips along the way.

Gerard was gripping his seat so tightly that his knuckles were whited out and his heart was pumping hard against his eardrums, pounding in his head like sticks repeatedly whacking against a drum.

He stayed put when his eyes trailed down slowly to the flaccid length against Frank's leg. He almost choked on air at the sight and his entire stomach clenched up as a hot flush made its way from his torso, down to his nether region.

"Fuck." He almost subconsciously let out the curse from his mouth, deeming it the only word appropriate for such situations.

_This is so wrong._

_Gerard stop this, right fucking now._

He could no longer hear the distant words over the constant pounding of his heart, his breath coming out in short pants as he stayed, unmoving, watching Frank put on a show for him that he didn't even know he was putting on.

That first time he could write off as a mistake. But when you make the same mistake again, then it's no longer a mistake. 

He gulped aloud, his back trailed with a cold sweat as his body flushed with bouts of heat that shook his very core.

Gerard released a hand from its grip against the armrest and rested his palm against his thigh, debating whether it would be entirely messed the fuck up if he got himself off to this right here and now. He was in such a lust filled haze that at the time, nothing could convince him otherwise.

He traced his hand up his thigh, slowly and cautiously, teasing himself as his brain warred with his dick.

He stopped, mentally compelling himself not to do it. To think of something, _anything_ , to get his mind of this.

Nothing was working. And he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away.

With a deep, shuddering sigh, he gripped himself over his pants before slowly palming at his bulge, the fabric of his boxers lined with his pre-cum and smoothing over his overly sensitive length.

"O-oh... _Fuck_." He moaned involuntarily as he continued palming himself with the heel of his hand. His eyes were now closed, head thrown to the skies and back arching further and further as he all but bounced in his seat, jerking his hips into his hand. His pushed his thighs open as far as they would go, his knees twitching and jerking every time he smoothed his hand over his sensitive tip.

"Jesus... _Frank."_ His voice was breathy and strained, barely comprehensible, let alone audible; even in the quiet of the room.

A sudden loud static made Gerard fall back into his seat, the pressure of the fall almost tipping him upside down onto the floor. He squealed in surprise as his hand flew from between his legs and gripped at the seat to steady himself. He took a moment to catch his breath before realising where the sound was coming from. He pulled his two-way out of its holder around his waist and listened in. Someone had accidentally signalled him of some sort of fight that had occurred; it was most likely meant for Bert.

Gerard turned off the loud noise and let out a deep breath. "Fuckin' hell." He grumbled and smoothed a sweaty strand of black hair behind his ear as he panted hard and fast, his chest visibly moving from the breaths he was drawing in.

He realised the fright had done nothing to ebb his aching cock (and he was so close to release as well) and he grumbled in a mixture of annoyance and sexual frustration as it begged for attention, throbbing against his navel.

He was about to press his hand under his waistband when his eyes trailed over the screen and he noticed Frank was leaving. The weird part was, as he looked on, that Frank was just about done stuffing the last of the garments into his backpack, before cracking open the door and slipping his head out, giving his surroundings a quick one-eighty. Gerard realised Frank was about to make a run for it without paying.

He was suddenly conflicted. Should he sit back and let this happen (Frank was his friend, after all) or should he do his job properly and reprimand him?

He groaned in frustration as he watched Frank work himself up to leaving the changing room and he quickly stood up before he knew what he was even doing. Before leaving the room, he stuck his hand into his boxers and flipped his dick under the waistband before throwing his blazer on to cover it, even though his body was sweating from his... previous activities.

He speed walked out of the room in a bid to catch Frank before he got away.

He anxiously shuffled through crowds of people, hoping to God that his still raging erection wasn't visible whatsoever or evident in the way he moved his legs.

He pushed and shoved, moving as fast as his legs would carry him before nearing the entrance to the store and bumping into a fast moving figure that was moving in the opposite direction to himself.

The smaller boy yelped in surprise and Gerard grasped his arms out to hold himself steady. Once he'd regained composure, he looked at the person in front of him and his eyes widened slightly as Frank's flushed expression.

Frank was watching Gerard through sheepishly lidded eyes, looking up at him through his lashes and clutching his strap protectively to his shoulder.

"H-hey Gerard! I didn't think i'd catch you here." He smiled, his eyes darting nervously; Gerard noted.

Gerard simply blinked at Frank, unable to speak. He didn't know what to do. Was he going to confront him? Was he going to let him go? Was he going to tell anyone? 

Frank chewed on his lip, waiting for Gerard to say something, anything, rather than just stare at him with those intensely magnetising eyes of his.

"Frank I- erh... Sorry." He realised he was still gripping Frank's sides, a little forcefully might he add- though that was from the nerves.

He released the smaller boy and put a little distance between them. He cleared his throat. "Where are you off to in such a rush?" He raised a brow and tried a small half smile. He watched as Frank's cheeks blazed up in a fiery heat and he shifted the backpack over his shoulder, his knuckles white from how tight he was gripping onto the strap with both hands.

"I'm not in a rush- why would you think that?" He mumbled, darting his gaze behind him quickly, as thought he was expecting someone to be there, watching him or coming after him. Thankfully for him, nobody was.

Gerard pruned his lips together, brows furrowed as he glanced at Frank's backpack then back at Frank's eyes. He knew exactly what was in there but the question was; did he want Frank to know that he knew? He was obviously going to let him go, without any repercussions... But he realised that he needed Frank to know that he wouldn't tattle on him because no doubt, Frank assumed that Gerard was onto him or something. They couldn't simply avoid this, could they?

If Frank was doing these things in secret then it was obvious that this was his own personal dirty little secret. Maybe nobody else knew about this which made Gerard want to mull it over. He didn't want to hurt Frank's feelings, but at the same time, he needed to warn Frank not to do this again otherwise Gerard wasn't sure he'd get off so easy. If Bert was there, no doubt Frank would currently be in the shitter for sure.

"Frank can we- can we talk?" He sighed, finally making the decision.

Frank sucked in a deep breath. "I erh... you were right. I was in a rush. I need to get home, my m-"

"Frank." Gerard's tone was a little more stern and Frank sighed dropping his gaze to the floor and letting out a quick little nod. He knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

"Just... N-not here." Frank muttered and Gerard nodded in agreement. Frank was shaking visibly from fear and Gerard felt terrible. He was definitely going to go as easy on him as he could and he was going to try and not make this weird for the poor kid.

He wrapped a hand around Frank's arm and started tugging him away into a quiet corner. Once they rounded it, he stopped and turned around to face the smaller boy, his arms crossed over his midsection as he tried to come up with the words to start this awkward conversation off.

"I'm sorry." Frank blurted out. "Okay? I just- I don't... _Fuck_. Fuck this." He mumbled and his lower lip quivered. " _Please_ , Gerard _,_ don't tell anyone- if my ma finds out then i'm fucking... Oh God..." His eyes were brimming with unshed tears and Gerard was overcome with instant guilt. He felt terrible as he watched Frank sniffle and pull his sweater sleeves over his hands to hide the fact that they were currently shaking like mad.

He then realised, from Frank's rambling, the reason why Frank had done this. He was scared. Scared of himself and his little hobby and at what his parents would think of him. So what? Frank liked to dress up sometimes, how was that such a bad thing? Why should anyone judge him for such an innocent act? It's not like he was harming anyone.

Gerard, almost absentmindedly, threw his arms around Frank and pulled him into a hug.

The action took Frank off guard and he tensed up instantly against Gerard, his breath hitching in his throat.

Gerard cooed in his ear and rubbed Frank's back soothingly. "Shush, it's okay, Frankie. You're not in any trouble. I couldn't do that to you."

Frank let out a small breath of relief. and pressed his palms against Gerard's chest, pushing him away so he could look into his eyes.

Gerard watched as a single tear leaked down his face. "I'm so sorry." Frank whimpered. "I _promise_ , I won't do it again. I've learned my lesson. Here!" He shrugged the backpack off his shoulder and pressed it against Gerard's chest. "Take it."

Gerard eyed the bag and turned his attention back on a somewhat disheartened Frank. "I swear to God this is a one time thing. I just- the last time I bought them, my ma got suspicious about what I was spending so much of my money on and it was getting harder and harder to hide this and I thought of this stupid plan because I... Oh God Gerard." He mewled and the sound made Gerard's heart shatter in his chest. "Please, i'm not a creep or something... At least I-" He hiccuped, "I don't like, _get off_ to it- this is just a thing I do in private. My brain i-is wired weirdly and it makes me do this and..." He dropped his head in shame and Gerard noticed his tight grip against the backpack that was still pressed against Gerard's chest. He watched as tears spilled from Frank's eyes and fell against the floor. "I promise I won't do this again. I _promise_. Please don't think any less of me. Please don't tell anyone." His voice was so quiet and croaky, Gerard almost didn't catch it. His heart was cracking more and more every second he kept his eyes trained on the sweet boy in front of him.

He pushed the backpack away from himself and Frank stumbled a little, raising his head to look up at Gerard through tear stained lashes.

Gerard shook his head. "Oh Frank." He sighed in despair and watched as Frank observed him with a confused expression when he pressed the backpack toward Frank's chest. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I mean- stealing is wrong but that's beside the point i'm about to make." He pressed a foot forward so he was inches from Frank's body. He looked down at the boy who was currently craning his neck to keep his doe-eyes trained on Gerard's sparkling forest-green ones.

"Look, Frank." He pressed his hands against Frank's shoulders lightly, in an almost comforting manner. "You don't need to be ashamed of being who you are, okay? I'll tell you something my mother told me when I came out to her; Your brain isn't wired _weird_. You're simply wired _different_ , but different isn't always a bad thing and most definitely not in this case. You shouldn't ever be afraid to be you, okay? Ever. Fuck what anyone says, as long as you're not harming anyone or yourself for that matter then do whatever the fuck you want to." He sent the small boy a reassuring smile and Frank blinked at him.

"You're... _Are you like me too?_ " Frank's tone was pitched and he stared at Gerard as though he wasn't even human. Why wasn't Gerard freaking out about this? There had to be some sort of logical explanation.

Gerard mulled it over for a second, trying to figure out what he'd meant by that question. "If you're referring to this," He gestured at the backpack, "Then no. I'm definitely not opposed to cross-dressing or anyone that is transgender. That would be hypocritical of me seeing as i'm a flaming homosexual that loves dick. Can't get enough of it." He grinned at Frank, trying to lighten the mood and it worked, if only for a second. Frank let out a small giggle before the reality of his situation hit home again and his smile dropped instantaneously.

"I- I can't keep this stuff, Gerard." He sighed, pushing it away from himself. "I feel too guilty about it."

Gerard sighed. "I understand. I'm just glad _I_ was the one who found you and it wasn't the likes of Bert or something. He wouldn't have gone easy on you, let alone begin to understand."

Frank cocked his head slightly. "Who's that?"

"Oh. My boss. he's a fuckin' jerk." Gerard scrunched his nose up and Frank giggled at his expression. 

"You look cute when you do that." He blurted without even realising and slapped a hand over his face. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean... Erh I meant- not like I _fancy_  you or anything. I just say stupid things when i'm nervous or anxious. I'm sorry." Frank rambled and Gerard chuckled at his flushed expression. He just looked so _endearing_ and Gerard wanted to wrap his arms around Frank and squeeze him until he could no longer breathe properly.

"It's okay! I understand. I get the same sometimes." He grinned deeply, flashing his teeth and Frank couldn't help but reciprocate the smile tenfold, beaming at this amazingly compassionate human being in front of him. He'd rarely met people like Gerard and he knew that this boy was something special in his life. He wouldn't ever meet anyone like him again. No fucking way. He was definitely going to hold onto Gerard for a while.

"You have a lovely smile, Frank." Gerard beamed at him and Frank shrunk into himself, tangling his fingers together by his thigh and shrugging his shoulders up at the compliment.

"Th-thanks." He mumbled awkwardly.

Gerard was still holding the backpack and he watched Frank smiling to himself and Gerard realised that was a sight he always wanted to see. 

"You know what, let me cheer you up." Gerard watched as Frank looked up at him.

"I-I'm okay now." Frank half smiled but Gerard wanted to see him _beam_ again.

He slung the backpack over his shoulder. "Let me buy these for you."

Frank's eyes widened and he blinked up at Gerard, as though he'd spoken a different language. "You wha- No way. Don't-"

"Shut up, Frank, and let me do this for you." Gerard's tone was playful but serious all the same.

Frank defiantly shook his head. "No fucking way- you;re not wasting your money on _me_. Besides... It's embarrassing" He blushed, casting his gaze downward.

"Nonsense, it wouldn't be going to waste. If anything, i'm being selfish because I just wanna see you smile. It feeds the happy monster residing in my heart." He raised a brow at Frank and stuck his chin up stubbornly.

Frank blushed crimson and went to protest again but Gerard cut him off with a raised hand. "Let me do this for you. I will not take no for an answer."

Frank was about to stand his ground but Gerard gripped moved swiftly, wrapping a hand around Frank's arm, leading him back toward the store. Frank started off fighting against his hold but stopped when he realised Gerard was stronger than him and there was no way he was going to win this. He waited outside, nervously, as Gerard went inside and paid for everything.

He had gotten inside a corner of the store and pulled out all the fabrics, not even bothering to look at them at all, before making his way to the service desk, arms clad in hot pinks and blacks and whites.

He dropped them onto the desk and watched as the woman started scanning them and packing them away into a bag. Gerard's eyes roved over the garments and his breath hitched in his throat when he realised just how revealing a lot of them were. He started having inappropriate images flash through his mind of how Frank had looked inside them. He mentally shook his head and realised his fucking boner was still going strong. It had ebbed a little but it was most definitely still there, despite everything that had happened and the fact it had completely slipped his mind.

He shook his thoughts and when the woman told him the total, his eyes slightly bulged from his eyes. How the fuck was this stiff so expensive? It was thin pieces of fabric; barely covering _anything_ , yet people were happy to pay shitloads for-

Gerard sighed when he realised he was one of those people. He was more than happy to pay for Frank. If it made the small boy happy then it would make Gerard happy. Especially when he saw that smile grace his features again.

He pulled out his wallet and slipped his credit card into the machine, dialling in his digits before pulling it out and replacing the card into his wallet. That small transaction was sure to keep a dent in his savings for a little while but it was definitely worth it when he emerged from the store and a nervous looking Frank's features instantly lit up with gratitude when his eyes landed on the bag.

Gerard handed the bag to him and his heart swelled when Frank meekly took it from him. "Gerard this is- I can't believe you did this. For _me_. I don't know how I could ever repay you. You're just so... So _amazing._ " He gazed adoringly at Gerard before blushing and looking away again. "Thank you so much."

Gerard shrugged nonchalantly, but inside he was reeling with joy at the fact that he had made Frank's day. "Don't even mention it. You deserve to be who you are. Everyone deserves a shot at that."

Frank watched Gerard for a moment from under his lashes, seemingly debating with himself in his head about something or the other. He had his face scrunched up ever so slightly in that deep mode of concentration and suddenly, he had his arms wrapped around Gerard's neck, pulling him down and pressing his face into his chest. Gerard took a moment; he had been caught off guard completely but as soon as he realised what exactly was going on, his arms were wrapped around Frank's waist so tight, pulling the small boy into his body so tight that Frank was perfectly moulded against his body, filling him with a mixed sense of comfort and adoration.

"You're the best. Honestly you're... Are you even real?" He breathed against Gerard's chest, before lifting his head and bringing a hand down to poke at Gerard's cheek.

Gerard laughed at Frank, who looked genuinely lost for a moment. "What are you doing?" Gerard giggled at him as he continued to press his finger into Gerard's skin.

"This feels like a weird dream. You're like, out of this world or something." He sighed deeply.

Gerard laughed harder. "Wow. You really know how to flatter a guy, Frankie." He raised a brow at a sheepish Frank, who pulled away from Gerard after realising he had been penetrating his personal space bubble for longer than was deemed appropriate for a simple thank you hug.

"Sorry. I meant it as a compliment, I swear. It just came out wrong." He muttered under his breath, blushing hard.

"I'm just teasing, Frank." Gerard grinned at the small boy, his heart swelled to an impossible size in his chest.

There was a short awkward silence as Gerard stared at Frank with a bemused expression and Frank stood with the bag clutched in his fists against the front of his legs, darting his eyes between Gerard's face and his surroundings.

"I should... Probably get going. And you should get back to work." Frank quickly mumbled, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

Gerard nodded. "Yeah. I'll erh... See you in school." 

"Sure." Frank nodded and lingered for a moment. Neither made a move to leave just yet and suddenly, Frank was moving; but not in the direction that Gerard had expected. No. Instead, he was moving toward Gerard and stopped right in front of Gerard, leaving barely any space between them. He leaned up on his tiptoes.

Frank was moving so fast, almost clumsily and hastily, as though he felt as though he didn't want to give himself a chance to second-guess his next move.

The fact that he was moving quickly with his eyes closed, however, and that Gerard was once again caught off guard meant that Frank made a move he hadn't meant to make.

He had misjudged the distance from his lips to Gerard's cheek  and instead, pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Gerard's lips. Gerard's eyes widened in shock. He froze from the initial contact, his nerve endings lighting up.

Frank stood stone still, his eyes squeezed shut tight. It took him a small moment to realise exactly what he had done and when he finally did realise, it was far too late. He had already done it now and he was frozen in shock. 

He refused to open his eyes and his face was currently burning up from the embarrassment. 

Instantly, as though Frank was going to run away, Gerard wrapped an arm around Frank's waist and pulled him flush against his body, his other hand slipping around the nape of his neck and angling Frank's face so their lips aligned.

He didn't even care that they were in public right now and that people must have most definitely been staring or judging them. But in the moment, he didn't give a single fuck as he pushed Frank against his lips, pressing them closer together; as close as he could get them but yet, not close enough.

Frank keened when Gerard flicked his tongue out and licked the side of his lower lip that was adorned with his lip ring and pressed his hands into Gerard's sides to hold himself steady. He pulled it between his teeth and sucked on the metal before tugging it toward himself. Frank's lips instantly parted and he moaned against Gerard's mouth, before blushing at the fact that they weren't exactly alone. There was a bustling audience surrounding them from all sides.

Gerard pressed their lips together once again, savouring every single minuscule second of pressure and movement and the fact that Frank's lips were so willing and so wet and  _soft_. And fuck, the sensations wracking his entire body included a rush of warm blood toward his dick that was still standing to attention. Jesus, that thing had a mind of its own. All too soon, his lungs betrayed him and begged for air so he had to pull away to catch his breath.

He felt extremely lightheaded and could barely stand on his own two feet; especially when Frank suddenly pulled out of his hold and moved backward, releasing himself from his hold and any physical contact. Gerard simply stood, reeling from the sensations that Frank had lit up in his entire body from the rather innocent (in Gerard's books, anyway) contact.

He pulled a hand up to ghost his fingertips against the tingling skin, Frank's saliva staining his lips. He darted his tongue out and licked at them, lapping up his taste once again and internally groaning at the fact that he tasted like a mixture between chocolate and mint. Maybe he'd eaten chocolate some time before their little make-out session. When Gerard finally opened his eyes, Frank was no longer there. He turned around quickly, craning his neck around. Nothing. He'd run off. Maybe he was shy.

Fuck, or maybe Gerard had scared him off by being so forward.

Gerard realised he still had Frank's backpack around his shoulder and smiled slyly at the fact that he now had an excuse to see the boy, especially if he tried to avoid him after that mind-numbing fucking kiss, because _fuck_ if Gerard was going to allow that to happen at all.

But that would have to wait because right now, he had a rather... _straining_ problem he needed to take care of.

*************

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

*************

Gerard couldn't contain the bordering on Machiavellian smile as he wandered down the school corridor in the morning with Frank's backpack clutched to his chest, his own slung haphazardly over his shoulder.

He knew Frank would most likely be hiding out by his locker at the far end of school; he hadn't been waiting out front for Gerard and the gang, like he usually did every morning when they hung around until the bell and walked each other to their first classes.

He was definitely avoiding him, there was no doubt about that. But Gerard needed to know why. Was it his fault, or was this just because Frank was nervous?

He grinned as he rounded the corner and saw Frank with his head buried deep inside his locker while he fumbled around as though he was looking for something. Gerard snuck up behind him and listened as he was muttering to himself.

"Definitely was in here... No way... I _didn't_  put it in my backpack. Fuck!" He sighed dramatically and dropped his head in defeat onto a shelf of his locker before monotonously tapping his forehead against it. "Stupid. Stupid." He mumbled to himself.

Gerard furrowed his brows and tugged on Frank's shoulder, turning him around swiftly.

" _Jesus, Mary mother of God_!"Frank yelped out and quickly slapped a hand over his face, his eyes wide, when he realised it was Gerard.

The taller boy blinked at him before his features contorted into a face of amusement as he laughed at Frank. "What the fuck?" He laughed some more and Frank watched on with an ever increasing blush.

"You scared me." He grumbled, frowning at Gerard and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Jesus, Mary mother of God?" Gerard repeated, slowly and in a mocking tone. He grinned wide when he noticed Frank's blush deepen.

"Oh. Catholic school." He grumbled. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

Gerard regarded Frank with a newfound realisation. So, the boy had previously been to a Catholic school; ironic, considering everything about him, really. "I thought it was a sin to take the lord's name in vain, or whatever?" Gerard quirked a brow and Frank shrugged, scuffing the ground with his tattered converse.

"I'm not exactly a very Catholic person." He muttered under his breath.

Gerard took the opportunity to tease the boy. He leaned toward him, Frank's bag still clutched to his chest. "I guess that makes sense. I mean, they certainly didn't teach you how to kiss like _that_ at Catholic school."

Gerard heard Frank suck in a breath before pulling his gaze up and finally realising what Gerard held against himself, trying to quickly divert the conversation to a less awkward topic.

"M-my bag." He squeaked and pulled a hand out to grab it.

Gerard instantly pulled it away and out of Frank's reach. When Frank pleaded with Gerard, knowing there was no way he could get to it without jumping and embarrassing himself to their peers.

"Gerard, please!" He whimpered lowly, crossing his arms over his midsection and blushing. "I need my books or i'll get in trouble."

Gerard's lip curved into a smirk. "If you don't wanna get in trouble then... Give me a kiss. And i'll maybe consider giving you your bag back." 

Frank's blush deepened and his stomach flipped at the request. "Gerard i-i'm not going to kiss you." He spluttered out under his breath. "Stop being weird and gimme my books." He whined.

Gerard pouted at him, putting on a hurt expression. "Why? Are you that repulsed by the idea of kissing me... _again_?"

Frank's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, locking eyes with the taller boy. "Oh n-no! I promise you're not repulsive. You're very handsome. I mean, you're like... Good looking or whatever." Frank groaned and slapped a hand over his face to cover his flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry, i'm doing that nervous thing again. I didn't mean that- I mean, I didn't mean it like _that_. Fuck's sake." He whimpered.

He took a deep breath and tried again, quickly rushing out his words so Gerard couldn't interrupt with a response to his earlier ramblings. "Please just give me my stuff. You're embarrassing me- this is like bullying!" He exclaimed.

Gerard laughed at him, his smile growing darker and his eyes twinkling at Frank's compliments. They had certainly not been forgotten.

"Thank you Frankie, but I asked for a simple kiss, not flattery." He held back a chortle at Frank's burning cheeks and darting gaze. He watched as Frank held himself tighter, his fingers now digging into his own sides as he avoided Gerard's intense stare.

He watched as Frank seemed to be debating something in his head. Was he considering it? Was he going to make the move?

But Gerard could ponder it no longer when hands wrapped around him from behind and started relentlessly attacking his stomach. He immediately yelped in shock and dropped the bag from his clutches. Frank immediately caught it before it hit the ground, his breath held desperately.

When he'd gotten his belongings clutched back to his chest, he sighed a breath of relief, but immediately fell into a state of laughter at Gerard's reaction to Frances tickling him.

Gerard glared daggers at his friend. She may or may not have cock blocked him just then; but now he'd never know.

She laughed at his expression and went to stand beside Frank, leaning her elbow against his shoulder. "This guy givin' ya trouble, Frankie boy?" She raised a brow and gestured toward Gerard with her thumb.

Frank immediately put on the innocent act and nodded meekly at her, watching her through his lashes. "Yes. Could you sort him out for me, please?" His tone was put on, playing along with Frances who giggled at him before composing herself and putting on a stern expression. She lunged at Gerard and gripped his collar.

Gerard squeaked in terror and Frank couldn't hold back the round of giggles that wracked his chest before pulling a hand up to attempt to stifle them behind his palm.

Frances had her nose pressed to Gerard's and glared playfully at him. "You fuck with my Frankie, you fuck with me, ya hear?" 

Gerard rolled his eyes at her. "Fuckin' hell, you're creasing my shirt, dude!" He whinged and tried to slap her hands away.

Frances twisted the shirt in her fist a couple times round before releasing it. "Good. You deserved it, you ass." She laughed and Gerard frowned as he tried to straighten out the creases.

"Eat shit." He mumbled, annoyed.

"You okay, my precious little Frankie?" Frances gripped Frank's face between the palms of her hands and squeezed his cheeks lightly and the smaller boy giggled at her antics before nodding his head. 

"Yeah, much better. Thanks momma Frances."

"Dude, we still on for tonight then?" Frances raised her brows and Frank realised Gerard was still there and blushed hard. 

Gerard furrowed his brows. "Tonight? Why, what's happening tonight?" He was suddenly alert, his creased shirt all but forgotten about.

Frank shrunk into himself and wished for the ground to swallow him whole. He had really hoped this topic wouldn't come up around Gerard and he plead with his eyes for Frances not to elaborate.

She seemed to get the hint and quickly put on the nonchalant act, shrugging her shoulders. "We're just hangin' after school- girl stuff. You wouldn't be into it, man."

Gerard narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "You're hanging out together... Alone?" He questioned.

Frances shook her head. "We won't be alone. Ray's coming." She spoke all too quickly before Frank had any chance to protest. Gerard watched as Frank shrunk into himself, backing himself up against his locker seeming as though he wanted the world to pull him into it's core already.

"Oh." Gerard had to admit, it hurt. His best friends were spending time with Frank together. They were keeping him in the dark about it. Since when did they do things like that? Frank was stealing them from him. The little... Fuck, Gerard couldn't be angry at him. For the most part, he was hurt and upset. _Betrayed_.

But not angry. Definitely not that.

Or... or possibly Frank hadn't invited him because he didn't like Gerard. Fuck... Gerard knew it was a mistake to kiss him. He shouldn't have done that. He'd fucked everything up before they had a chance, and now Frank didn't even give a fuck about him. There was no chance for them to work now, Gerard had fucked it up by moving too fast.

But Gerard had been nothing but nice to Frank. He'd accepted him, he was the only one that _understood_ him. The only one that liked him for _him,_ and not just cause he was a pretty face. Wow, Gerard realised what a real asshole he sounded like.

Frank didn't owe Gerard anything. No matter how nice Gerard was to Frank or whatever good Samaritan deed he had committed over the weekend when he'd got Frank that... stuff. Frank didn't have any obligation to Gerard and Gerard certainly didn't _own_ him or something.

But it still felt like shit. Gerard felt like a piece of utter shit.

He furrowed his brows together and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Oh." He pursed his lips and Frank was overcome with a strong sense of guilt at the hurt look on his face. He was about to attempt to console Gerard when the bell rang, signalling them to get their butts moving already if they didn't want to be late.

All day, Gerard couldn't get it out of his head that his friends were hanging out with Frank and leaving him in the dark about it all. But then he realised he was being absolutely ridiculous. Gerard had known these guys for years, Frank had only known them for what; a week, or so?

He had laughed it off. They were simply hanging around. They didn't need to tell Gerard what they did in their spare time. It's not like Gerard _owned_ them.

Gerard had somehow talked himself out of the funk he'd been in that morning and his face was plastered with a deep smile when he made his way to their table at lunchtime but that smile instantly dropped when he noticed a stranger sidled up beside Frank on a spare seat beside him. He was watching on as Frank seemed to blush hard at what the guy was saying to him and when he leaned close to touch his arm against Frank's bicep, Gerard instantly grew annoyed.

Of course, it was only a matter of time until people had started realising that Frank was, in fact, not straight and the boys started lining up. Because, let's face it, Frank Iero was a total and complete fucking twink. He was small, and adorable looking, yet hot and alluring at the same time which was a very rare combination indeed. Gerard was kinda jealous, he had to admit, because nobody had ever taken much of an interest in him and Frank hadn't even been here long and was already garnering the attention of the entire fucking school.

His big, round hazel eyes, that soft chin and that small button nose contrasted viciously with his lip piercing and tattoos that sometimes poked through his collar, if Gerard was lucky. And those lips that seemed to beg to be kissed like, all the fucking time. Especially when Frank was deep in concentration or lost with his thoughts and he'd do that thing where his lips would part and he'd pull his lower lip into his mouth, gliding his tongue over it and tugging it between his teeth before releasing and doing the same thing over and over, driving Gerard wild, until Gerard would have to excuse himself because Frank was all too fucking distracting.

Gerard scrunched his nose up in disgust as he marched his way over to the table, making sure to do anything to capture Frank's attention. When he moved into Frank's line of sight, Frank instantly turned to eye Gerard and his blush seemed to darken as he quickly beckoned Gerard over.

"H-hey, Gerard!" He croaked out. "You're here. I was just erh... Telling..." Frank eyed the boy nervously, an apologetic look plastered on his face.

"Oh shit I didn't even tell you my name. Sorry Frank, you're just... _really_ distracting." He eyed Frank with a small smirk tugging at his lips, his eyes dark but playful. He held out a hand and Frank blinked at it before realising he was holding it out in greeting. He cautiously took his hand and shook it quickly, remembering to be swift but firm. "Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz, the third." He added with a playful wink. "But you can call me Pete."

Gerard snorted at him and Pete sent him a weird look. 

"Fuckboy." He coughed before muttering under his breath as he took the other seat beside Frank and leaned onto his fist, his elbow against the table. Frank held back a quiet giggle and Gerard was suddenly amused now. There was no way Frank was going to fall for this bullshit.

"Did you say something?" Pete raised a brow at Gerard who shook his head. 

"Oh no, I just had a tickle in my throat. As you were." Gerard flicked his wrist in a nonchalant manner before pretending to be very interested in the sandwich he was pulling out of his bag.

"So... What do you say, Frankie?" Pete raised both brows now, waiting on Frank's answer.

Frank nibbled on his lip and looked between the two boys before settling his gaze in his lap.

"I erh... I can't. I'm sorry." He  looked up at Pete through his lashes and when he noticed Pete's eyes narrow slightly he quickly blurted out. "Gosh, I just am really swamped with homework and stuff this week and oh- Gerard-" He turned to Gerard and gripped him by the bicep, pulling him toward himself slightly and blushing hard. "- we have a project due soon and we're working on it together like, every night. So I guess i'll have to get back to you on that." He shrugged and avoided Pete's bruised expression.

Gerard held back a smug smirk. He knew Frank wouldn't let him down. But it was all too amusing to watch this entire thing play out; Frank's lying skills were off the charts terrible that even idiots like Pete Wentz could see through it.

He scowled at Frank and scoffed. "If you didn't want to go out, could'a just said no instead of making up some shit excuse. Whatever. Everyone's right, you're not even _all that_." He once-overed Frank and turned his nose up. "I could have anyone I wanted, anyway." He shuffled out of the seat and Frank watched open mouthed and wide eyed as he swaggered away from their table.

In a fit of embarrassment, he quickly turned around and pulled Gerard close taking the older boy off guard by burying his face in his chest as he whined low in his throat. "God, that was so fucking brutal. I feel like such an asshole." He whimpered and Gerard's lips pulled up into a wide smile as he eyed Pete, who was watching them dubiously, before wrapping his arms around Frank and shushing him.

"Hey, you can't help if you don't like someone. Besides, that guy's a jerk. Don't even feel bad for a second about turning him away with his tail between his legs." Gerard mumbled in Frank's ear.

The smaller boy realised, after a small moment, that Gerard was now rubbing his hands along his back and he immediately pulled away, putting distance between the two of them. He let out a deep breath when Ray and Frances finally wandered over and took their seats across from them on the table.

The two were giving the pair a strange look and Frank instantly shut down into bashful mode, his head hung low as he avoided anyone's gaze whilst nibbling daintily on a bar of chocolate.

Gerard watched him curiously. One moment Frank had been all over Gerard in his usual overly- friendly manner and as soon as the other two arrived, he acted as though Gerard was poisonous or something. What was he hiding...?

Frances could tell how uncomfortable Frank was feeling so she tried to work around what she had just happened upon. "Ugh, Peterson's an ass. Kept us in late _once again_ because I refused to touch that blade anywhere near the dead frog. Like fuck you, dude, I don't care what he says about the dead being unable to feel. Because that's total bullshit. Anyway, hope you didn't miss us too much."

Frank tilted his head up, his brows furrowed in question. "What do you mean? About, you know, what you said about it being bullshit?"

Frances raised a brow and Ray shook his head. "Oh, here we go. You've done it now, Frankie." He sighed in exasperation as he threw his head in his hands and Gerard was chuckling as Frances ignored him.

"Well, _I_ believe that when we all die, our bodies can still feel things because our souls are still connected to them until the world is at its end and we all move onto the afterlife, you know? Not necessarily heaven or hell, just... the afterlife. Souls roam the earth in some sort of purgatory- that's where ghosts and demons and stuff come from..." 

She continued on and on, going off on tangents every now and then and going into detail about the spirit world and the likes and Ray had all but zoned out while Frank listened intently and chimed in every now and again to ask questions, seemingly interested in her crazy fantasies.

Gerard only watched from the corner of his eye. He noticed that Frank barely even payed him any attention and when he did look toward Gerard, it was for a fleeting moment and he'd swiftly turn away again as though Gerard was going to turn him to stone from a single look. It was frustrating, to say the least, and Gerard was so confused as he tried to come up with an explanation as to the reason that as soon as lunch ended, Frank swiftly mumbled his goodbyes and ran away to his lesson before Gerard could even offer to drop him off, seeing as Frank's next class was on the way to his own.

He went to ask his best friends what was up but they simply raised their brows and shrugged at him. Gerard was even more confused; they were hiding something. The lot of them. And he intended to find out what. He fell into that void again for the rest of the day, having found himself falling back in without even realising. He'd tried so hard to keep his mind off it but that only served to pull him in deeper, but he couldn't help it.

As he wandered out of the entrance of the school, his eye caught onto the trio talking to one another near the exit of the car park at the far end of the gates. He decided he needed answers and he was most certainly going to get them so he started on his way toward his friends and Frank, determination coursing through his body but as soon as he got close, he caught onto a small sentence.

"You guys don't need to do this... Please, I hope you're not here because you feel sorry for me." He hung his head in shame and Gerard was curious. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he wanted to hear what Frank was going on about before he started making any assumptions and made a fool of himself by coming out with some ridiculous statements.

Gerard ducked behind a nearby bush and crept as close as he could without giving himself the probability of being caught.

"Frank... We might not have known you for long but I can feel that you're a soul after my own heart. Whether you like it or not, our paths crossed because we were meant to find each other." Frances rambled on and Gerard was shaking his head to himself. Her and her crazy principles.

She made a small sound when Frank started to sniffle. Why was he upset? Gerard felt the need to come out and throw his arms around Frank but he held himself back when he watched Frances do that exact thing, rubbing Frank's back soothingly.

"You guys are amazing. I'm sorry, i'm such a mess." He let out a small giggle as he wiped his sleeve against his cheeks. 

"Stop apologising, Frank. We want to help you, or make you feel better at least. Come on, let's take you home." Ray slipped his arm around Frank and started pulling him away but Frank stood hesitantly, his lip tugged into his mouth as he looked up at the pair through his lashes.

"What's up, chick?" Frances pulled out a hand and rubbed some more stray tears away.

"I just... Thanks for- you know- keeping this secret from Gerard. I feel so terrible about it- I see the way he looks at me. Like he hates me or something. I know you guys have been friends for so long and i'm just intruding and i'm so sorry but I mean you wouldn't let up, Frances, because somehow you knew and I didn't want to say anything-"

"Oh honey!" Frances cut in and threw her arms around him again, this time with more vigour, and squeezed him tightly against her body. 

Frank shook his head, blushing. "You didn't let me finish. I'm glad you asked because I didn't know how good it would feel to actually tell someone. Th-thank you. Both of you. For not freaking out on me either. Thanks for being so... normal. I get enough crazy back at home." He beamed at them and they grinned right back.

As they walked away, Gerard stood, turning away from them as he tried to make sense of what he had just heard.

Did Frank not... Trust him enough to tell him this 'secret' he was hiding? Was Gerard not worthy enough of knowing? 

But Gerard could be trusted with secrets. He'd kept Frank's other secret, granted it was on accident, and yet Frank had willingly told his best friends but he kept Gerard in the dark. It hurt to be quite honest and Gerard was a little more than annoyed. 

He turned back around and watched as they exited the school gates. Before he even knew what was happening, Gerard's legs were moving in their direction; slow enough to not fall behind but fast enough to keep a steady pace and distance so they wouldn't know he was following them.

He couldn't bring himself to confront them. In fact, the entire time he was walking, he was mentally preparing a huge speech on how he could so be trusted and that he didn't hate Frank- not one bit, and that he wanted to help as well. Whatever it was, he'd be willing to help.

When the trio rounded into Frank's front garden, Gerard quickly hid behind a corner as he watched them enter his house. When they were in, he let out a deep breath and worked himself up to knocking on the front door. As he made his way there, he noticed the gate to the backdoor was unlocked and with a quick glance to his surroundings, he made a run for the backyard, shuffling inside and closing the door behind him.

He didn't know what the hell he was doing as he leaned against the side walls of the house to catch his breath. Was he really about to fucking spy on his friends? Was he about to do this _again_  to Frank? 

Apparently so because he was moving again and a wave of adrenaline washed through his when he realised the back door was a patio door, so he could see into the living room. He eased up toward the door, light penetrating the glass from inside, spilling out into the dark winter night.

Gerard pulled his hood over his head as he made his way toward the patio door, peering around the edge cautiously. His eyes caught onto the three of them settled comfortably on Frank's couch as they were deep in conversation, laughing with one another. Gerard furrowed his brows as he watched Frank fall into a fit of hysterical giggles at something Ray had said and wiped at his eyes, this time from tears of joy.

Gerard narrowed his eyes, hoping they weren't talking about _him_  or anything of the sort. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were laughing about Gerard.

Then he realised how self-centred that seemed. Why would they be talking about him? Is that why they decided to keep him out of it? Goddamn it this was so frustrating. Gerard felt the urge to reveal himself and tap against the window but he held himself back. Especially when Frances started getting up to pick out a movie to watch. Gerard's heart fell into his stomach when he swore that Frank turned to look in his direction for a split second. He instantly pulled away and his heart palpitated in his ears as he ran to duck for cover behind a random bush. Bad idea.

He was instantly covered in scrapes as soon as he threw himself behind it, realising all too late that it was, in fact, a rose bush. Full of fucking thorns. He pulled his lips into his mouth, pressing his teeth down hard as he attempted to stifle a yelp of pain. He threw a hand over his mouth when he heard the patio door slide open and Frank's meek voice calling out.

"Urm... H-Hello?" He squeaked and Gerard pressed himself further into the ground, biting his tongue as he felt a thorn pierce deep into his ankle.

"Frank, what is it?" Frances called out from behind him, appearing by his side in a matter of moments and searching the premises.

Gerard noticed Frank blush hard as he turned to look up at Frances. "Oh... N-nothing, I guess. Thought I saw... Something." He mumbled and Frances shook her head.

"It was probably just a cat. Come on, it's _freezing_  out here. This can't be good for you." She shuddered for added effect and Frank turned to look out one last time before sliding the door closed and re-entering his house.

Gerard let out a deep breath he'd been holding in, panting hard against the grass, his cheek pressed into the soil as he grit his teeth in pain. "Fuck me." he grumbled as he pushed himself up onto the palms of his hands before squeaking in pain when he realised there were thorns in his palms. He groaned in despair as he sat up, leaning his back against the wooden fence behind him. He sat for a few good moments, pulling the thorns out of his skin and breathing heavily as he squeezed his eyes shut. Some were a little more stubborn and he realised he'd have to get home and pull them out with tweezers or something but he guessed this was probably his karma for eavesdropping in the first place.

When Gerard had finally gotten most of the thorns out of his skin, he realised that they were no longer in the living room. He leaned over slightly and scanned his eyes around the room, squinting his eyes to realise they in fact, were not there. He raised his gaze to see that a room light was now on upstairs, the curtains pulled wide open so Gerard could just about glance inside. It took a moment of squinting and waiting when someone walked up to the window and settled themselves against the ledge, looking out. It was Frank. 

He had his temple pressed to the glass as he smiled to himself, probably at something someone had said. Gerard kept himself as hidden as possible, refusing to move a single inch the entire time Frank was there. he couldn't be noticed otherwise he was in some deep fucking shit.

He was regretting the decision to follow them home more and more as every moment passed and he tried hard to keep himself as still as possible. He simply watched as Frank stuck in an earphone and hummed to himself, his eyes closed and his lips tugged up into a small, content smile. Gerard couldn't take his eyes off the boy; not just because he felt the need to keep an eye on him in case he saw him, no, it was because he was just so fucking beautiful. 

It had felt like an eternity when Frank finally got up from the window, turning away before standing and walking further into his bedroom.

That was when Gerard decided it was time to leave. This may be his only chance for a sneaky getaway... Unless the reason Frank got up was because Ray and Frances were leaving... In that case, he'd have to wait it out a little bit longer.

He decided to get out from behind the rosebush though, because it was an extremely uncomfortable hiding spot and he was scared he'd get pricked again. He was still suffering from earlier.

As fast as he could, he shuffled around to pull himself onto his feet, his eyes glancing toward the house every so often as he tried to figure out what the hell he was going to do. He couldn't get out of the rose bush without walking straight through it again and he was definitely not going to do that.

He panicked as he looked around for some sort of escape route before pulling at his hair in utter despair.

_Fuck._

He was screwed. He sighed deeply, trying to think up some way to get out of this mess before realising he was leaning against a fence. He turned around and glanced up at it. It was just a couple feet higher than him but if he tried, he could probably hoist himself up and over, out into the small alleyway beside Frank's house.

He suddenly buzzed with adrenaline as he propped a foot into a horizontal plank attached to the fence and reached a hand up to curl around the edge of the fence. He braced himself, taking a deep breath before jumping up onto the leg still on the ground, before pulling himself up with the leg propped against the fence. He let out a low grunt as he pulled himself up and quickly threw a leg over, so he was straddling the top of the fence. He breathed a deep sigh when he realised he quite a way away from the ground, feeling overcome with a slight dizziness. He wasn't exactly used to jumping fences, or anything considered remotely athletic, to be quite honest.

He kept his eyes shut for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. "Okay... Okay, Gerard you can fucking do this." He mumbled to himself before taking one last deep breath and opening his eyes. He craned his neck to take one last glance back at Frank's window and almost fell backward at the sight, his eyes wide and jaw slack.

From his higher up position, Gerard could see further into Frank's room and watched, completely frozen, as Frank inspected himself in his mirror. He had his sweater pulled up to his chest as he ran his hands along his stomach, his head tilted and brows furrowed close together as he turned to the side and sucked in his already thin stomach before letting the air out and observing himself for a while longer, his eyes raking disapprovingly over his own body and Gerard felt a tug at his heart strings. Was Frank self-conscious? Of course, everyone had those moments where they looked in the mirror once in a while and inspected themselves but Frank... he looked somewhat down in the dumps.

Gerard couldn't help himself when his eyes raked over the tattoos littering Frank's navel, slipping just out of the waistband of his jeans. He had to suck in a sharp breath, having almost forgotten how to fucking breath when he realised no oxygen was currently getting to his lungs.

How could someone as stunning as Frank be so self conscious? Fucking hell, he was so perfect to Gerard. His body was so beautiful. Like a canvas waiting to be complete. He felt ashamed for letting his eyes roam a little too long when Frank curled a hand around his waistband and tugged downward slightly, his happy trail peeking out from underneath causing Gerard to bite hard on his lip.

Gerard gasped audibly when he saw the thin string poking out from beneath Frank's waistband. He didn't know why it took him so long to realise that Frank was wearing panties.

_Fuck._

His breathing picked up when Frank undid his zipper and pulled his jeans off in a swift movement, kicking them to the ground. Gerard felt a familiar twitching in his pants and cursed himself mentally, but he couldn't take his eyes off Frank. He was all but drooling when he roved his eyes over the bulge covered by lace panties that Gerard recognised as the ones he had bought for Frank that day.

_Oh fucking fuck._

But what happened next made Gerard topple off the gate, finally bringing his thoughts out of his Frank induced fog.

Frank reached down to pick up a piece of red and black plaid material. He bent down to slip his feet inside and pulled it up, slipping it around his waist and smoothing it down as he smiled to himself slightly. Gerard felt his dick twitch once again in his pants because _fuck_ , but that was soon forgotten about when the shock knocked him off balance and he felt himself falling backward. He quickly pulled a hand to grip at the edge of the fence, letting out a small squeak of fear, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He was awkwardly hanging off the side of the fence into the alleyway, a knee hooked over the top of the fence and the other hanging toward the ground, his arms leaning over the top of the fence, hands gripping on for dear life.

"H-help." He whimpered to nobody in particular. 

*********

The next day at school, Gerard made sure to keep his sleeves pulled over his scraped up hands; first those blasted thorns and then the fucking scrapes and splinters from the wooden fence.

He didn't know how but he'd managed to get himself down eventually before rushing home with his heart pounding hard in his chest and adrenaline shaking his limbs like jelly.

He was walking with his head down in the corridors as he made his way toward his locker, lost in his own head, when he bumped into a fast moving figure. He threw his hands out to grasp them in an effort to find some balance before looking down at the person and his lips latched immediately onto the lip ring sitting between parted lips.

"Frank!" Gerard breathed out and pulled away, wrapping his arms around himself. "Hey, fancy seeing you here." He chuckled nervously.

Gerard was on edge. He'd done it again last night.

When he'd gotten back home, he couldn't seem to sleep all night because his body was still running on unwanted energy. He was awake for the most part of the night, his thoughts overpowered by images of Frank in those lace panties and that fucking miniskirt.

He'd ended up rubbing a few out to that image alone, while imagining his own hand was Frank's tight heat, as he leaned over Gerard and rode him into oblivion with the skirt billowing around him. Gerard had to shake himself off; his thoughts were going back to dangerous territory and he didn't need to be thinking about these things right _in fucking front of Frank because, Jesus Christ._

Frank furrowed his brows and cocked his head at a nervous looking Gerard. "Urm... I don't know if you noticed Gerard, but we're at school." Frank giggled when Gerard blushed a little.

"Whatever." He mumbled under his breath. "I gotta get to class, i'll see you later." His throat was closing up again and the proximity of Frank was driving him over the edge. He needed air.

But Frank wouldn't allow him that. No sirree. Instead, as Gerard went to walk around Frank, the smaller boy pulled a hand out and gripped onto Gerard's bicep, holding him in place. "Wait!" He mumbled before tugging his piercing into his mouth and absentmindedly sucking on it.

Gerard turned to look at him, eyebrows raised in anticipation as he tried to keep his own eyes glued on Frank's glimmering ones, not his lips.

"What is it?" Gerard sighed as he watched Frank furrow his brows in deep thought.

"Oh, sorry I just... Gerard do you... Do you... Like me?" He was seemingly carefully choosing his words, letting them out cautiously as he looked up at Gerard nervously through his lashes.

Gerard noted Frank's chest moving rather rapidly the longer Gerard stared into Frank's eyes. He hadn't realised they were standing in the middle of the corridor, just staring at one another when someone bumped into them, hard, and broke their little moment.

Gerard blinked at a flustered looking Frank before gripping him by the wrist and pulling him to an unoccupied area off to the side. He pulled Frank close, his side pressed against the wall as he towered over him, leaning close.

He was watching as Frank gulped audibly at Gerard's intense look, internally flinching assuming he'd said something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry, Gerard, i'm being stupid. I gotta go." He breathed out and went to move but Gerard pulled him back, pressing Frank's back against the wall and moving to stand right in front of him.

"Frank..." He sighed trailing off, his heart fluttering in his chest as he leaned closer and pressed a hand against the wall beside Frank's waist, his head coming down to press his forehead against the wall, right beside Frank's shoulder.

Frank squirmed beneath him, his heartbeat picking up when he felt Gerard's breath tickle his neck. Frank felt a little overwhelmed and suffocated. They weren't even touching. It was just the body heat radiating off Gerard that seemed to be consuming his entire being.

"That all depends on what exactly you mean, Frank." Gerard mumbled, his head tilted slightly so he could whisper into Frank's ear, but still not touching the smaller boy.

Frank gulped, his words suddenly failing him as he tried to think up a response because was Gerard... flirting with him? He was so confused. It was first thing in the morning; he didn't need to be feeling these confusing things.

His breath picked up further when Gerard seemed to press ever so slightly closer, their bodies now mere millimetres from touching at all. Gerard leaned his head toward Frank and Frank could feel the tip of his nose grazing his hair, tickling the strands as he breathed Frank in and hummed in content.

"You smell like... Green apple or something. God, what I wouldn't give to take a bite of that." He mumbled out before he even realised what he'd said.

Gerard had been stuck in some Frank induced haze and he suddenly realised where they were and what exactly he was doing, inching his hand closer to Frank's side. His eyes widened and he pulled back, putting a little distance between them but Frank seemed to throw him into overdrive when he pressed the palms of his hands against Gerard's stomach, pushing softly.

At first, Gerard didn't get the memo that Frank was hinting at him to move away and almost upon instinct, he wrapped his arms around Frank, moulding the smaller boy against him as he nuzzled his face into Frank's neck and breathed him in again.

Frank whimpered under his touch, especially when Gerard pressed his hands into Frank's sides and his soft, wet lips ghosted over Frank's neck.

" _Gerard_." He gasped breathlessly as he subconsciously leaned into Gerard, his eyes closing as he fell in a state of comfort.

"Mm?" Gerard mumbled against Frank's skin, his lips lightly pressed just under Frank's earlobe, right by the edge of his jaw.

"Y-you didn't answer my question." Frank spluttered out as he pressed himself closer to Gerard's warmth.

Gerard didn't answer him with words; he let his actions do the work as he pressed a feather light trail of kisses along Frank's jaw, feeling the smaller boy shiver beneath him.

"Cold, Frank?" Gerard whispered against Frank's chin and the smaller boy shook is head, eyes squeezed shut as he gripped Gerard's shirt in his fists and pulled him closer.

Gerard smirked against Frank's skin, slowly moving to press a light trail under his jaw. He pressed his face into the crook of Frank's neck, taking the skin between his teeth; light enough not to leave a mark, simply teasing, when he heard a small whimpering sound coming out of Frank's lips.

He let go of Frank's skin and chuckled against his neck when he felt Frank squirm a little, tightening his fists against Gerard.

"Do you want me to bite you, Frankie? Bruise that soft skin?" He felt Frank shudder beneath him and let out another small whimpering sound before blushing hard and nuzzling his head against Gerard's shoulder.

He grinned against Frank, pressing a hand under his chin before tilting his head up to look into his eyes. He was asking, no _pleading_  with his eyes to let Frank kiss him. Their faces were already so close, lips a hair's breadth apart and all he had to do was tilt his head down and they were there.

Frank simply stared back at him, his lids heavy and his lips parted as he waited to see where this would go. He knew he shouldn't be letting himself get involved with anyone; especially not with everything going on in his life at the moment, but Gerard was making it so hard to stay away.

And maybe he should allow himself a little happiness with what time he had left. With a rush of adrenaline, he was about to take the initiative and push up on his tiptoes but the bell startled the two of them apart.

The loud ringing seemed to pierce through their ears and they fumbled apart, hearts beating erratically for a different reason altogether.

"I-I should..." Frank gestured with his thumb behind him, blushing profusely.

"Yeah." Gerard nodded, flustered before bringing a hand up to rub the nape of his neck in confusion. He had no idea what had happened just then. What the hell had come over him?

"I'll see you at lunch." Frank mumbled before awkwardly turning away and quickly speed walking toward his class.

*********

Gerard pushed Frank against the bathroom wall roughly, pressing his tongue into Frank's open mouth when he gasped at the impact. To be quite honest, he had no idea how they'd ended up like this.

One moment, they were in the cafeteria waiting for Ray and Frances, then Frank had accidentally brushed his hand against Gerard's thigh. The tension between them had been so palpable and before they knew it, Gerard was dragging an unopposed Frank away toward the bathroom where Gerard was currently grinding himself against Frank's thigh, the action driving the smaller to desperately rub himself against Gerard's own thigh that was pressed between his legs.

Frank was whimpering against Gerard's opened mouth, keening lowly when Gerard rocked against him, rubbing himself against Frank and grunting low in his throat at each roll of the hips.

The sound vibrated all the way through Frank's mouth, right down to settle in his stomach, making those damned butterflies wreak havoc and his knees buckle.

Gerard slipped his hands down Frank's sides, resting them against his hips for a moment before pulling away from Frank's lips. The smaller boy made a protesting sound but Gerard soon silenced him by throwing his head into the crook of his shoulder, biting down on his sweet spot and making Frank mewl, his head thrown back against the wall. 

Gerard momentarily removed his hands from Frank to grip his wrists and pull Frank's arms up to wrap them around his neck. "Hold on tight." He warned Frank, who immediately did as he asked, interlocking his fingers behind Gerard's back.

Gerard gripped his hands against Frank's thighs, the smaller boy whimpering from the tight hold that was sure to leave marks, before Gerard spread Frank's legs apart, shuffling so his body was in between them. "Jump." He commanded, his voice throaty. Frank complied as Gerard gripped the underside of his thighs and hoisted Frank up, the smaller boy immediately wrapping his legs around Gerard, pulling him close as he bucked his hips up against him.

"F-fuck." Frank mumbled , biting down on his lip as he held back from begging for Gerard to touch him or something because the feeling of the fabric of his jeans rubbing against his dick was sending him into overdrive and he was already leaking obscenely inside his boxers.

"Frankie-" Gerard growled when Frank moaned loud and high pitched. "You gotta keep quiet. Someone'll hear us." He breathed as he slowed down his movements against Frank.

Frank whined in disapproval, jerking his hips against Gerard, pressing his legs into his thighs, pulling their lower halves closer.

"But I need you. _So fucking bad_." There it was. The begging. It was out before his brain could even fully comprehend that his mouth had run away with him but he was so fucking turned on that he couldn't think properly.

Gerard growled deep in his throat and Frank moaned at the sound before pressing his lips against Gerard's taking him off guard when he nibbled on his lower lip, licking at it with the tip of his tongue. " _Touch me_." He breathed against Gerard, his voice whiny and broken as he rubbed himself sloppily against Gerard. It hadn't even intended to come out sounding sensual to provoke Gerard or whatever, he just wanted Gerard to do something before he came untouched in his pants; he was dangerously close.

" _Holy shit_." Gerard groaned.

Gerard didn't need any further prompting as he unwrapped Frank's legs from around his waist, dropping him to the floor before dragging him into the cubicle at the end of the line by his waist, kissing him and nipping at his neck. Once they were inside, Gerard slammed the door shut with his foot and turned them around so Frank was pressed against the door. He left a deep, open mouthed, lingering kiss on Frank's parted lips as he fumbled with Frank's zipper and Frank let out a deep, shaky sigh of relief when his dick finally got some pressure released.

Gerard gripped the hem of Frank's shirt and started pulling it over his head, Frank raised his arms to help him along, their lips coming apart for a brief moment before they were on each other once again, Gerard throwing the shirt to the ground.

He pulled back after a moment, his hands sliding all over Frank's torso. "Fuck, you're so beautiful." He muttered as he admired Frank's markings from up close, letting his fingers slide over the outlines. 

Frank gulped at his compliment and Gerard raised a brow, leaning into Frank. "Have you forgotten your manners, Iero?"

"W-what?" He choked out as Gerard gripped Frank's sides and dug his fingers in lightly.

Gerard leaned into Frank's ear, nuzzling just behind it before breathing into it. "What do you say when someone compliments you?" He growled low.

"Thanks?" Frank gulped, unsure, and Gerard smiled hard before taking Frank's earlobe between his teeth, nipping lightly. 

"Good boy." He praised him, not even knowing where all this was coming from but not looking too into it because Frank seemed to be enjoying it, if his hard on rubbing against Gerard's thigh was anything to go by.

"Fuck." Frank whimpered under his breath, taken aback by Gerard's sudden over-confidence.

Gerard grinned wide at that and kissed a trail down Frank's jaw, crouching low as he worked his lips along Frank's tattoos, stopping when he reached his nipples and taking one in his mouth, sucking softly as he took the other between his fingers, rubbing and pinching it. Frank was arching into his touch, his hips brushing against Gerard's stomach. He moaned throatily when Gerard let go of Frank's puckered skin, trailing his hand down to cup the sensitive bulge between his legs. Frank whined and bucked into his touch. It was jolting his nerve endings to life.

He gripped Gerard's wrist with both hands when he stopped the flicks of his wrist, desperately pushing his hand against himself, rolling into his touch.

"Jesus, Frank, slow down." Gerard groaned as he removed his hand and watched Frank pout at the action.

Frank went to protest but stopped when Gerard gripped the waistband of Frank's jeans and swiftly tugged them down his thighs, letting them drop to his ankles.

He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw that Frank was wearing panties again. Black fucking lace, holy _shit._  

Gerard could feel his dick twitching like crazy in his pants before he felt himself completely harden, his length throbbing painfully as he felt pre-cum soak through his boxers.

His mouth was agape as he fell to his knees in front of Frank, his hands gripping his naked thighs as he simply stared at Frank in front of him. The veins in Frank's rigid dick were straining against the thin fabric, the tip poking out from the hem and pre-cum spilling out from the slit, leaking a trail down his bare thigh. 

 This was happening. It wasn't just Frank behind some monitor screen. He was in _front of his face_  and Gerard was so close to taking him right into his fucking mouth. He couldn't wait.

Frank was watching Gerard stare at him with a blush painting his cheeks. "I forgot about... Those. Sorry." He mumbled, embarrassed. "Fuck. I'm- _ah_."

At Frank's unnecessary apologies, Gerard dug his fingers into Frank's thighs, harshly pulling them apart before nuzzling his head against the lace, feeling it against his cheekbones and jaw.

"Gee- what, _fuck_ , _what are you doing_?" Frank's voice was strained as Gerard continued to rub his face against Frank's dick. He stopped and turned to look up at Frank, a mischievous smirk playing at his lips and his eyes dark and hooded with lust.

Frank looked down at him with a wary look, wondering what he was planning but keeping his eyes locked on Gerard's hazel ones as he thrummed with need. The taller boy darted his tongue out, licking a strip along Frank's bulge and the smaller boy instantly latched his fingers into Gerard's hair, tugging at the strands between his fingers.

Gerard continues lapping at his dick with his tongue, darting it out to trail along the veins bulging out through the fabric, stopping just shy of Frank's exposed tip.

He watched in awe as Frank spilled more pre-cum and it slipped down from his ankles, staining the inside of his jeans.

Gerard leaned down and started licking at the trail from just above Frank's knee, going upward until he reached the tip and pressed a feather light kiss to the skin. 

"Fuck... Need you." Frank grumbled as he tightened his hold on Gerard's hair and pulled him closer.

Gerard moaned at the pleasure that raked through his spine when Frank pulled his hair. It was making him tingle and shudder with need and he darted his tongue out, finally giving his tip some attention. 

"Gerard, please, don't... Oh...  _gosh_ , don't stop!" He all but yelled out as Gerard assaulted his slit with the tip of his tongue, pressing inward and up before taking it between his lips and rubbing circles, letting the pre-cum now spill down his chin.

Gerard cupped the tip with his tongue, licking around it and Frank pulled at his hair again, making Gerard growl deep in his throat. He decided it was time to stop teasing Frank so he gripped the lace between his fingers and pulled it down to Frank's ankles, watching as his dick sprung up against his stomach and Frank let out a keening sound at his lack of constraint.

Gerard was panting hard now and his dick was throbbing painfully inside his pants. He looked up at Frank before slipping his hand into his own boxers, rubbing along his slick length as he watched Frank watch him.

Frank moaned at the sight and gripped his own length, rubbing himself to strangled moans of Gerard's name among a string of incomprehensible profanities.

Gerard groaned at slipped his hand out of his boxers. He would have to wait because right now, all he wanted was to take Frank into his mouth and let him fuck his throat raw.

He gripped onto Frank's wrist pulling it to his base and stilling his movements before he leaned forward and captured frank into his mouth, sliding his head all the way in until Frank touched the back of his throat.

"Fucking, fuck." Frank groaned, that word the only one that his brain seemed able to conjure up at Gerard's actions.

He slapped Frank's hand away as he pulled back and slammed his head into Frank again, moaning as he swallowed around his length when he reached the back of his throat. He sucked his cheeks in, the soft skin moulding around the veiny skin. He loved the way the ridgy muscle felt inside his mouth, smoothing over his tongue and digging into the inside of his cheeks. The speed at which he was now sliding himself along Frank's length, he was sure the bulging veins would leave indents for days. He pulled his hands up to stead himself against Frank, pressing his palms into Frank's cheeks, spreading them in the process. Frank was moaning loud and guttural as he gripped Gerard's hair tight and aided in moving him along his length.

"Gerard." He repeated, loud and throaty. 

The taller boy slammed himself mercilessly against Frank, letting his fingers taunt Frank's entrance. Frank made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan when Gerard slipped a finger inside him, his head slowing down against Frank's muscle as he concentrated on easing himself into the tight skin cautiously.

He almost choked around Frank when the smaller boy shoved himself back, onto his finger, asking for more. " _Fuck me_." He whimpered. " _Please_."

Gerard groaned around his dick and thrust his finger in further, making Frank gasp from the shock.

Gerard gave Frank a little time to adjust before starting on a slow rhythm, loosening him up before curling his finger into him, knuckles deep at this point. That was when Frank made the most beautiful sound Gerard's ears had yet been blessed to hear. He would have grinned smugly to himself about having found Frank's prostate already, but his mouth was currently busy.

He rubbed the tip of his finger against the spot once again, feeling Frank push back against him, moaning so fucking loud. He pressed another finger in and thrust inside again, his fingers thrusting hard and fast when Frank jerked hard into Gerard's mouth, his finger's tightening so hard around Gerard's hair.

"So. Close." He groaned, so completely out of it at the two sensations that were wracking his body.

Gerard wanted to throw Frank over the edge so he started sliding his tongue against the underside of Frank's length whilst his fingers rubbed continuously against Frank's sweet spot over and over again. 

"Gerard, Close... So good. Fuck." All he could let out were a string of mismatched words and guttural sounds as he rocked himself against Gerard's fingers and into his mouth. His back was arching off the door behind him as he pressed himself against Gerard, unsure of which sensation to focus on as his head fell back and is eyes rolled into the back of his head, His lips were parted and drool was spilling down the sides of his mouth as he fucked Gerard's soft warmth.

Gerard slipped his free hand into his boxers once again, rubbing himself sloppily to Frank's sounds, watching as Frank got close. He was going to come, watching Frank's face.

"Gerard!" He screamed as he twitched inside Gerard's mouth and his vision blurred with white spots before he was done in, his cum squirting out in hot bursts down Gerard's throat. The slightly older boy swallowed as much as he could but the rest spilled out the corners of his mouth and dripped down onto the floor between the both of them. He stilled his movements to let Frank rock himself dry out of his high into his mouth.

Gerard continued rubbing himself until he spilled into his fist. He slipped his fingers out of Frank and removed his mouth from around Frank's now flaccid dick with an obscene pop, wiping at the cum staining his chin with the back of his wrist. He grinned up at an exhausted looking Frank who had his back pressed up against the wall, his fingers loosened from Gerard's hair and pressed against the wall to steady himself from buckling to his knees.

"How the fuck are you so good at that?" Frank's seemed in a daze and his tone was deathly serious and Gerard pressed his face into Frank's thigh laughing against his skin.

"Practice, dear Frank." He laughed when Frank let out a small sound.

"You can practice on me anytime you fucking want." He groaned and Gerard laughed harder as Frank blushed hard at what he'd just said.

Gerard grabbed some tissues from the roll and gave the floor a half-assed wipe down before throwing the tissues into the toilet. He grabbed some more and wiped down Frank's thigh, his eyes trained on the blushing boy all the while. He cleaned himself off and he noticed Frank was still shook from the entire ordeal, his flopped against his sides. So Gerard gripped the panties, pulling them softly up Frank's thighs and the smaller boy blushed a deep crimson at the intimate action. Gerard hummed to himself as he tucked Frank away and pulled up his jeans, zipping them up for him as he stood to his feet. he pressed a small lingering kiss against his wet lips.

"How are you so adorable, yet fucking sexy all the same? I don't get it." Gerard quipped before pressing a light kiss to the tip of Frank's nose.

The smaller boy spluttered as Gerard pushed himself off Frank to tuck himself away and fasten his zipper. Frank busied himself with pulling his shirt over his head and as soon as it was on, Gerard was kissing him again, deep and slow.

When he pulled away he nibbled on Frank's lower lip. "We can start practice after school... What do you say, Frankie?" He grinned cheekily and Frank pulled his lip into his mouth, biting down hard as he held back a whine.

Instead, he settled for a small nod. Now that he'd gotten a taste of Gerard... or rather, Gerard had gotten a taste of _him_ , he found it hard to refuse any sort of proposal. He only wanted more, craved more, and he was surprised at how his stomach seemed to heat up at Gerard's words or the thoughts of doing this again... or more.

*********

Gerard was sitting at the edge of Frank's bed, waiting eagerly as Frank shuffled around inside his walk-in wardrobe. It had taken some convincing, but he had finally got Frank to dress up for him. 

Gerard watched as Frank slowly peered his head around the door. Gerard instantly perked up and beamed at him. "Come on then, I wanna see!" Gerard waved his hands, beckoning Frank over and the smaller boy blushed hard, shaking his head a little. 

"I... i'm shy." He mumbled quickly and shuffled back inside his wardrobe. Gerard heard a small, muffled 'God, why is this so hard' and sighed to himself. Maybe he could make this easier on Frank; on the both of them.

He stood up from his seat and walked over to Frank's opened wardrobe door. Frank has his back turned to him and Gerard cleared his throat, his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised as he roved his hungry gaze over Frank's back.

The smaller boy squeaked from surprise and turned to watch Gerard, wide-eyed. "No!" He squeaked as he tried to cover himself up with his hands and Gerard stifled a giggle behind his hand. 

"You're not hiding anything, Frankie." The smile wiped away when he noticed the thigh high stockings and the fucking garter belt. He was wearing the garter. Fuck.

Gerard stepped closer and Frank pushed himself into the back wall of his wardrobe. "Stop laughing at me." He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"I wasn't laughing at this." He gestured at Frank's attire. "I was laughing at you being silly and cute."

"W-what do you think?" Frank blushed hard and looked up at him through thick lashes, sucking on his lip ring.

Gerard smirked as he let his gaze roam over every inch of Frank's body and the younger suddenly felt very exposed. He crossed his arms over himself and Gerard tutted at him, gripping his arms and prying them apart, letting them drop to Frank's sides. He slipped his hands around Frank's waist and pulled him close.

Frank whimpered lowly and Gerard pressed a soft kiss to Frank's cheek. "Why are you trying to hide yourself, Frank? I think you're so beautiful like this... When you're being _you_."

"I've never showed this to anyone before. Nobody that knows me would... get it. You're the only person who does and... And I still don't understand how you're real." Frank blushed hard as he wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist, pressing the side of his face against Gerard's chest and smiling deep.

Gerard beamed at that, glad that he was the first to see Frank like this, but at the same time a little saddened by the fact. This was who Frank was and it was horrible that he felt the need to hide himself away because of the way the world was around him. Because he felt insecure about it. He held on tight as he slipped a hand into Frank's shaggy locks, smoothing his fingers through the soft strands.

They held one another like that for a while before Gerard remembered that Frank was hiding something from him. "Hey... Frankie, can I ask you something?" 

"Hm?" Frank hummed and snuggled closer to Gerard. "Anything."

"I..." He sighed deep, unsure of how to go about this. Was it even his place to know? But if it was making Frank feel upset then he wanted to know. He wanted to help. "I feel like you're... keeping something from me."

Frank instantly tensed up and his eyes shot open from their previously blissfully unaware state. He'd forgotten for a moment about his problem. Fuck, he couldn't believe he'd even forgotten.

"Why would you think that?" Gerard noticed Frank's grip around him tighten and his tone was level.

Gerard sighed deeply, pulling away to look down at Frank. the younger boy refused to turn his head up to look at Gerard. "Frank..." Gerard chided and Frank shook his head, pressing his face further into Gerard's chest. "Frankie, please." He pleaded.

"Gerard, I- please- it would ruin everything." His voice was choked and Gerard instantly felt bad.

"I promise you Frankie, I won't make fun of you or judge you or whatever. I just wanna know why you looked so upset and stuff recently. I... Frank." He sighed when Frank pulled off Gerard and turned away from him, his arms crossed protectively against his midsection.

Gerard walked up to stand behind him and pressed a hand into his side. "Frank, tell me what's wrong. Please, I want to help."

Frank shook his head. "You can't." Those two words broke Gerard's heart; not so much the words themselves but the way they were spoken. He heard the tears in Frank's voice and he felt terrible for inducing them. "Nobody can." He broke down then and threw his hands over his face, sobbing into his palms.

"Frank i'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry it's just that you told Ray and Frances and I just- it's not me is it? I can be trusted Frank, I promise, I would never tell anyone. Cross my heart." When Frank's sobs seemed to worsen, Gerard wrapped his hands around Frank from behind, rubbing his hands soothingly along Frank's stomach. "Shh, i'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you cry. Fuck. You don't have to tell me. It's okay. I was just being a nosy asshole."

Frank quickly turned around then, removing his hands from his face and gripping Gerard's face before pressing his lips desperately to the taller boy's. He kissed him with so much fervour and determination, his tears spilling down his face and staining Gerard's cheeks and shirt.

Gerard kissed him back with just as much passion, but he didn't miss the choked sounds Frank was making. He decided to let Frank use him, let himself be kissed until Frank pulled away. When he finally did, he pressed his head into Gerard's shoulder, his sobs having let up a little bit as he panted to catch his breath. Gerard rubbed a hand over Frank's back, kissing the side of his head.

"W-What was that for?" Gerard breathed hard as he tried to catch his breath. He was confused.

"I needed to do that." Frank hiccuped. "Because after I tell you, you'll never kiss me the same. You'll start being careful and all that fucking bullshit. Either that or you'll run a mile. Fuck this is the reason I promised myself not to get involved with anyone." Sobs shook his chest and Gerard held him tight.

"Frank, I fucking promise you I won't start treating you any different... Unless you're like some crazed serial killer or some sort of psychopath. That's a real deal breaker." He chuckled but noticed Frank was far from finding the humour in things. He pressed his hands against Frank's face, lifting it so he could look at Frank. His eyes were rimmed with red and swollen from the tears, his entire face flushed pink.

"I'm in remission." He mumbled out quickly.

Gerard did a double take. Of all the possibilities, that was one that hadn't dared cross his mind.

"Well, I-I was." Frank continued, his voice stuttering and trembling from nerves and fear. "I was diagnosed with cancer when I was fourteen. That year of my life was fucking hell. I had all these treatments... I was fucking hideous when my hair fell out. Fuck. My body was so weak. I hated it. But they pretty much worked at getting rid of it until I was in remission; meaning the cancer was still there but just docile. They told me it could come back within the first five or so years of the break in my treatment. I was so fucking scared that it would come back. But then as the years went by, it became a thing of the past. I was finally starting to move on, starting to learn not to be scared and so careful anymore. And then..." He stopped, his voice trembling more than it already had been and Gerard simply listened with tears brimming in his eyes.

"And then I felt it. The lumps. They were back. I knew then and there that I was screwed." He took a moment to just breath and Gerard didn't know what to do apart from let Frank have a little time. "I-I got the tests done again... I'm just waiting on my results tomorrow, but I know. I fucking know. It was too good to be true." He pressed his face into Gerard's chest, letting the sobs wrack his body again. "I'm so fucking scared. I don't know what to do. I don't wanna be scared." He cried and Gerard simply held him because that was the only thing his body was allowing him to do at this moment.

He could lie and tell Frank that he knew his results would come back negative. He could lie to make him feel better just for the night but his mouth wouldn't let him do that to Frank. He couldn't lie to him, but he could make him feel better.

With a belated sigh, he wiped away the stray tear that had leaked from his eye and pulled away from Frank; leading him toward the bed. He sat himself down and held Frank between his legs, pulling the smaller boy down to straddle his thighs. 

"Frank." He whispered as he smoothed his hair back, out of his face. Frank had his eyes lowered to his lap. "Frankie." Gerard pressed his fingers under Frank's chin, forcing Frank to look at him. He blinked at Gerard, his eyes heavy from exhaustion that overcame him from letting out his tears for the fifth time that week. He was all cried out at this point. "I won't lie and tell you that I know how you're feeling or that I have all the answers, but fucking damned if you think i'm going to abandon you. This is just a small bump in the road but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I like you, so fucking much. You're so brilliant and beautiful and awkward and adorable and it sucks that these things happen to people like you; people that the world needs more of. But keep your chin up because i'm going to help you fight this. I'll be by your side, every step of the way. If you need me, i'm always here. I promise you."

Frank let out a broken smile through his tears, his heart swelling in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Gerard and held him tight in his embrace. "Could you... Stay the night? It might take the edge off." He whimpered and Gerard nodded.

"Of course."

Frank pulled away from Gerard, pressing his lips against his cheek. "Thank you." He smiled a small smile.

That night, Gerard held Frank close, the small boy curled into him as he snored lightly and occasionally jolted awake in the night from some crazy nightmare. He'd soothe his hair down and coax him back to sleep, telling him that come morning, everything would be okay. It would all seem like one of these crazy nightmares he was having.

Gerard hated himself for going against himself and lying, but he couldn't stand to see Frank upset and he decided it was best to whisper sweet nothings, just for now. Just for tonight. Just this once.

_Everything is going to be okay._

*************

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

*************

Gerard was having the most amazing dream, though he couldn't remember it when he woke up, for the life of him.

He felt something shuffle against him and his eyes shot open. As soon as he saw a tuft of curly, brown hair, he grinned to himself and leaned over to press a small kiss against Frank's head.

The smaller boy stirred in his sleep and pulled himself closer against Gerard's body, snuggling his face into his shoulder. 

This past month had been... amazing, for lack of a better word. Frank had gotten his results  a few weeks ago and the doctor had cleared him. It had been a false alarm and those lumps Frank had found were harmless. He'd ended up working himself up to nothing; it was all that paranoia coming back to bite him in the ass.

Of course, the cancer was still still there, albeit dormant for the time being, which meant Frank would still have to go in for routine check ups. But for now, he was completely fine and they simply wanted to enjoy and bask in that fact.

In fact, as soon as Frank was given the all clear, he'd decided then and there that life was far too short to keep yourself from doing what you wanted to do. So that was why as soon as he'd gotten a glimpse of Gerard in school when he'd gotten back from his appointment, he'd pounced on him and kissed him with so much fervour, not giving a shit that people were watching them with shocked expressions plastered to their faces.

And that was the start of the best month of Frank Iero's life. 

" _Frank._ " Gerard whispered against his hair. The smaller boy stirred once again and snuggled closer, his arm tightening its hold around Gerard's waist. Frank had been acting somewhat clingy, people would say, but he couldn't help himself. He had something he wanted and he was not planning on letting go any time soon. Not at all.

"Mm." Frank mumbled, tired.

"Frankie, wake up. It's late." Gerard furrowed his brows, his gaze flicking to the alarm clock on Frank's bedside table. He was due at work soon and that thought alone filled him with a sense of dread. He'd forgotten to set his alarm last night because he'd gotten carried away with Frank. He wanted so bad to stay cuddled up with his boyfriend for the rest of his weekend but he knew Frank had homework that had been piling up and if he didn't complete it then he was in some serious trouble.

Gerard felt Frank shake his head ever so slowly before muttering out a small, "Five more minutes, _please,_ " and then proceeding to yawn, producing the most adorable sound Gerard had ever heard, besides his laugh of course.

Gerard sighed, smiling so hard his eyes crinkled at the corners, and smoothed Frank's long hair out of his face before pressing small kisses along his temple. "Frank, you need to let me go; i'll be late for work. You're practically crushing my rib cage." Gerard joked. He still had a good hour before he even needed to set off, but he wanted to at least get a shower in beforehand and he was feeling rather hungry too.

Gerard started pushing himself out of Frank's hold but the smaller boy made a sound of protest from somewhere deep in his throat and lifted his head up, eyes closed as he pressed a small, soft kiss to Gerard's collarbone, refusing to let go. "Don't go. Call in sick or something." He all but commanded, his breath hot and ticklish against Gerard's skin.

Gerard chuckled at him and smoothed the back of his hand against Frank's jaw. "When did you get so demanding, little one?"

"Since you started becoming my personal bed heater." He giggled softly and sighed, leaning into Gerard's touch and hooking a leg around the slightly bigger boy's knee.

Gerard grinned at that and pushed himself up onto his elbow so that his face was leaning over Frank's, their chests pressed together. He pressed his lips to Frank's ear and kissed just behind his earlobe. "Is that so?" He breathed against Frank's ear.

He watched as Frank sucked his lip ring into his mouth and blushed a deep crimson, eyes still shut. He even heard him suck in a small breath before his breathing picked up a couple paces.

He gasped out when he felt Gerard's teeth nibble at his earlobe, tugging slightly on the loose skin.

"Gee..." He breathed when the taller boy started kissing down his jawline to the crook in his neck, looking for that sweet spot to sink his teeth into.

He felt Frank squirm and whimper beneath him and smiled to himself, reapplying colour to the fading hickey he'd previously left there.

"Y-you should go. You'll be late." Frank gulped and started shuffling away slowly but this time, Gerard held him in place. 

"No way, not just when I was starting to have fun." He growled lowly and pulled Frank close again, making the younger giggle with giddiness when he slid his hand down Frank's back and simply rested it over his clothed ass.

"Hey- Gee, come on now." Frank flushed red when Gerard started pushing Frank closer to himself, his lips trailing along his jaw toward his lips.

Gerard stopped, however, when he felt Frank squirm which made evident the fact that the smaller boy was currently sporting some morning wood. How he hadn't noticed earlier was beyond him but as soon as he did notice it, his smile grew into a dark smirk and he slipped a hand between their bodies, his hand gliding down slowly before grasping Frank's between his thighs.

That caused Frank's eyes to finally shoot open and his blush deepened impossibly red as he bit down on his lower lip until it practically lost all feeling.

He released a gasping breath and fisted his hands into Gerard's shirt as he palmed him against his cotton night pants.

Frank responded by pulling Gerard closer with his leg that was wrapped around the older boy, pressing their bodies closer and rocking himself into his hand which was now pressed flushed between both their lower halves. Gerard moaned when he felt the friction against his own dick which was twitched to attention. He removed his hand and moulded himself against Frank. The smaller boy was suddenly overcome with a wave of lust, his eyes dark and lidded as he swiftly unwrapped himself from around Gerard and pushed himself up, before swinging a leg around Gerard's hip and settling himself on his thighs, both hands pressed softly against Gerard's stomach, under his shirt.

He eyed a panting Gerard, hands slipping upward as he leaned down, before curling his fingers around Gerard's shoulders and rolling his hips against Gerard's, who instantly moved his hands up to grip onto Frank's sides.

"Frankie." Gerard ground out through his teeth as Frank rubbed himself against Gerard while letting out soft groans.

Gerard removed a hand from Frank's side to swiftly grip a clump of his hair in his fist and pull the smaller boy down into a messy kiss. Frank instantly opened up for him, moaning into his mouth. Of course, both of them were suffering from morning breath but neither cared as Frank's movements sped up and Gerard pressed his tongue softly between Frank's lips, tonguing at his lip ring before nibbling down and tugging at it. Frank was moaning feebly as he slipped a hand down to curl his fingers around the waistband of Gerard's pants, tugging at them as he removed his body from Gerard and knelt up so Gerard could remove his pants.

Just as Gerard was about to do just that, the rattling of the door handle pulled them apart. Frank instantly squeaked and went to flip himself off Gerard, getting more than he bargained for when he fell onto his back off the bed. Gerard only watched open mouthed as the door flew open and they were greeted by a beaming Linda Iero, who's smile instantly turned into a puzzled frown at Frank's position on the floor and a fumbling Gerard who had just thrown Frank's blanket over himself to attempt to hide his boner.

"Frankie, why are you on the floor?" She narrowed her eyes at her son and watched as he rubbed at his sore ass, before she eyed a flushed looking Gerard. 

"I... was getting out and I fell." He muttered under his breath and Gerard stifled a giggle. It caught in his throat as soon as he felt Linda's accusing glare on the two of them. 

She darted her gaze between the two of them for a moment before clearing her throat. "Are you guys coming down for breakfast? Gerard, I know you have to go to work soon." 

Gerard flushed pink then, not wanting to move from his spot just yet. "Um, I was hoping to take a quick shower first. Sorry." He mumbled out, embarrassed.

Frank was still sat on the floor, staring up at his mother as he continued to rub his sore butt.

"That's okay, go ahead. I'll be off soon, too. You know where the coffee is." She gave them both one last look before smiling and closing the door. Gerard let out a long, drawn out huff of breath and removed the blanket off himself, watching as Frank pulled himself to his feet and watched Gerard with a flushed expression.

"That was... A close one." He mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled sheepishly at Gerard. The older boy shuffled out of Frank's bed and moved to stand in front of Frank, giggling hysterically at the entire situation.

"It fucking well was. Jesus, I can't believe I let us get carried away like that." He blushed bright pink and watched as Frank looked up at him through his lashes, his lips tugged up into a mischievous smirk.

Miss Iero knew that Frank and Gerard were close; maybe not the fact that they were dating per se, but the boys were pretty sure she had an inkling, of sorts. She was completely fine with her son's sexuality which wasn't the reason Frank hadn't told her about himself and Gerard. It was more to do with the fact that she would be a little more tolerant of having Gerard spend the night if she was none the wiser to their relationship status.

But he was pretty sure that would soon change because he saw the knowing look in his mother's eyes. The one that read ' _we're so talking about this very soon, sonny'_. Gerard had settled himself quite nicely into the Iero family's weekend routine and had become a familiar face around their home, growing closer even with Frank's little sister who loved when Gerard was around.

Frank slipped his arms around Gerard's neck and shuffled closer to him, eyeing Gerard's lips. "Where were we?" He nibbled his lip as his smirk grew wider.

The taller boy grinned at him and started leaning his head down to meet Frank's lips but he was stopped dead in his tracks when the door burst open and in flew a small ball of energy.

"Gerard, Gee! Morning! I made you some coffee. I know how much you like coffee." Frank's ten year old sister, Ciah, came hurtling into the room and threw herself against Gerard, completely ignoring her brother and wrapping her arms around Gerard from the side.

Frank instantly groaned in frustration and possessively wrapped his arms around Gerard, pulling him closer.

"No fucking privacy in this house, I swear to God." Frank mumbled into Gerard's shirt and the taller boy laughed at Frank's dismay.

Gerard giggled at Ciah's excessive amount of energy, considering it was Saturday morning. "Ciah..." He chided, "You didn't use me as an excuse to secretly drink coffee again, did you?"

The small girl tangled her hands together and scuffed her foot against the floor, watching Gerard sheepishly. "No." She lied.

Ciah started tugging at Frank to move him away so she could better hug Gerard, trying to quickly change the subject when she noticed Gerard raise an accusing brow at her. "Move, you're blocking my way. Fat blob."

"No! Mine." Frank grumbled as he pressed himself flush to Gerard and Ciah pouted angrily, pushing back and tapping her foot against the floor, arms crossed over her chest.

"What, is he your _boyfriend_ now? Eurgh, Gerard what do you see in him?" She scrunched her nose up and furrowed her brows together and Frank glared at his sister. 

"Get out of my room, for God's sake. I'm so getting a lock installed in here." Frank whined.

Ciah stuck her tongue out at her brother and flopped herself onto his bed, swinging her legs off the side. "No." She lifted her chin defiantly and crossed her arms over her chest once again.

"Ciah, get out I need to get changed." Frank lied, knowing that his sister would have no choice but to leave.

She pointed accusingly at him. "You always say that. I know you're lying just to get rid of me. It won't work." She smirked at him and refused to move off his bed.

Frank rolled his eyes at her. "Fine, don't believe me." He grinned slyly as he pushed himself off Gerard and started removing his shirt.

Ciah sneered instantly and turned away. "I'm not moving. You can't make me."

Frank pulled his shirt off his head and threw it to the ground and Gerard watched with a brow raised and a small smirk as Frank started tugging at his pants. 

Ciah watched from the corner of her eye and as soon as the pants were tugged halfway down his legs, she screamed like a banshee and jumped off the bed, hands covering her eyes as she charged out of the room. "Dirty, dirty- I saw your underwear!" She squealed in horror as she continued down the hall and locked herself into her bedroom.

Frank was laughing hysterically, pants thrown around his ankles as he clutched his stomach. "Works every time." He giggled as Gerard watched with an amused expression.

"Works for me, too." Gerard smirked at Frank and eyed him in his half naked glory, totally without shame before pushing forward and pulling Frank against himself and finally letting their lips meet to kiss him, soft and slow.

Frank groaned and pressed his lower half against Gerard. But the taller boy held him in place and pulled back, just when it was getting good. Frank let out a frustrated grumble when Gerard removed his lips and pressed a quick kiss to Frank's cheek.

"Seriously, I gotta go, Frank." Gerard sent him an apologetic look and moved to grab his uniform from his overnight bag. 

Frank huffed, pouting at Gerard. "But- but..." He trailed off, red smearing his entire face and the tips of his ears as he looked to his neglected dick.

Gerard followed his gaze and laughed to himself before Frank sent him a death glare and he suddenly stopped, turning his laugh into a cough. "Sorry, Frankie. That's totally on you, though." He raised his brows.

Frank frowned and scoffed, turning his head away. "Whatever. You weren't exactly stopping me." 

Gerard shook his head and grinned sheepishly, moving toward Frank. He watched Frank with a dark glint in his eye before dropping to his knees right in front of him, without any warning. Frank let out a small, audible gasp and Gerard looked up at him, lips tugged up into a grin as he watched Frank's eyes widen in excitement.

Gerard leaned forward and tentatively pressed his lips against Frank's inner thigh, just above the fold of his knee. He watched Frank suck in a breath and close his eyes as Gerard trailed feather light kisses up his thigh.

He held back a giggle when he curled his fingers around the waistband of Frank's cotton pants and started tugging them up his legs, lips stopping just below the hem of Frank's boxers. Frank realised what was happening, or rather what _wasn't_  going to happen and his jaw dropped in disbelief, eyes shooting open.

Gerard pulled himself up, slapping the waistband around Frank's hips and the smaller boy watched him with incredulity before his nose scrunched up and his lips pruned with frustration and he turned away from a giggling Gerard.

"Dude, i'm sorry. Look, i'll make it up to you as soon as my shift is over." Frank still refused to look at him so Gerard slipped his hands against the dips in Frank's waist, pulling him close. 

Frank finally turned to look up at him, lips still pouted and Gerard leaned down to kiss them. Frank groaned and instantly fell into it but Gerard pulled back all too soon. "Promise?" Frank breathed out and Gerard pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his forehead. 

"Promise." He replied before smiling down at a suddenly grinning Frank. 

"You're an asshole." Frank shook his head at Gerard's earlier antics and Gerard grinned at him sheepishly.

A sudden gasping sound from the doorway knocked their attention off one another. "Eurgh, ew, ew that's so _bad_! Frank's going to get pregnant now!" Ciah was freaking out, practically hyperventilating, and her eyes looked like they had seen some shit in their short lifetime; almost as though she'd been traumatised.

Gerard choked on air and Frank glared at his sister, steam practically emitting from his ears.

"W-what?" Gerard stuttered.

"You..." She let out a small whining sound, her eyes bulging from their sockets. "You did the..." She looked around to make sure nobody was there before turning toward them and lowering her voice, hands cupped around her mouth. "s-e-x." She spelled out, and Gerard instantly doubled over in laughter.

"What the-" He caught himself at the last moment, remembering not to swear around kids.

"Ciah, for the love of all that is unholy- Go away!" Frank groaned, slapping his hands against his face in pure embarrassment.

Gerard was still keeling from a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "No! I'm telling mum you're pregnant!" She yelled.

"Ciah are you-" Frank let out an exasperated sigh and eyed his sister. "Boys don't get pregnant, _jesus christ,_  what do they teach you in school?"

"But then why do you wear girl's clothes sometimes then, huh?" She raised her brow smugly, assuming she'd got him.

Frank instantly flushed a deep crimson and watched Gerard from the corner of his eye. Ciah knew about this, his mother was still in the dark, though, and it had taken an awful lot of bribing to keep her mouth shut.

Gerard cleared his throat and wiped away a stray tear before straightening himself up. "She's right, Frankie. Maybe you're pregnant. Oh, what should we name the baby, Ciah?" He sent Frank a small look and Frank glared at him.

"Don't you encourage her, or I _swear to God_ , Gee." Frank glared at him and Gerard held back a chortle.

Ciah widened her eyes and let out a small smile. "Oh my God, wait, i'm gonna be an auntie!" She squealed, clapping her hands together and grinning from ear to ear.

" _Jesus_ , Ciah, you're not gonna be an auntie, i'm not freaking pregnant and you say a word about this to mum, i'll burn those New Years Day tickets I got for your birthday."

That seemed to stop her for a moment and the little girl instantly widened her eyes in excitement and started jumping up and down on the spot, strange, high pitched noises emitting from her throat. Frank had to press his hands against his ears at the intensity of them.

She was red faced and a deep set grin was stuck to lips. "I'm gonna meet Ash! Frank- I, oh my God." She started swaying on the spot and Frank watched her with weary eyes as she looked as though she was about to pass out from pure excitement.

"You alright?" He watched in confusion as she suddenly snapped out of her daze and shook her head.

"Whoa, where am I? Wait _wait. Ash Costello. Ohmygod."_  She jumped up, bumbling with so much energy and Frank simply watched with a slack jaw as she suddenly ran up to him and pummelled herself against his body. "I love you, I love you, I love you. So much. You're the best big brother in the world." She mumbled out and left a big, wet sloppy kiss against his forearm.

Frank scrunched his nose up and rubbed at his arm. "Ew, gross, _Ciah."_ He whined.

Gerard was simply watching the exchange with a glint in his eye and a smile plastered to his face that he couldn't seem to shake off. 

"Oh my God this is so amazing, Becky's gonna be _so_  jealous. Yes!" She let out a maniacal little laugh and Frank looked at her like she was possessed.

"I'll only give you those tickets on one condition." He raised his brows and she watched him intently, giving him her full attention with a vigorous nod of the head.

"Anything!" She breathed out.

"You have to do everything I say and not annoy me. Otherwise those tickets are kaput." He made a neck slicing motion and Ciah rolled her eyes into the back of her head.

"Ugh, _fine!"_ She sighed deeply and stood in the middle of Frank's room, watching Frank and Gerard.

Frank cleared his throat and pointed out of his doorway. "Here's a start; Go. Away." He commanded and she rolled her eyes, trudging out of the room with her shoulders pulled up to her ears.

When she was gone, Gerard shook his head and Frank rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. "What are we gonna do with that kid? Oh man."

Gerard smiled at Frank and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose, a hand pressed against Frank's hair as he twirled a strand around his index finger, almost absentmindedly.

"She's right though. Despite the silly bickering, you're a great brother; Mikey could give less of a shit about me. As soon as he turned eighteen, he was out of that house. Now he's off God knows where, with shit knows who, doing fuck knows what."

Frank laughed through his nose. "Much articulate, Way." He grinned and Gerard smacked a hand lightly against his bicep. 

"Shut up." He mumbled before releasing Frank's hair and turning to make his way toward the bathroom.

Frank stopped him with a hand around his arm. "Hey, for the record, I think Mikey's a dumb fuck who doesn't know that he's missing out on an amazing brother that deserves all the love in the world." He smiled at Gerard before drooping his head a little bashfully, a small pink tint colouring his cheeks. "Also, for the record, you're an even better boyfriend."

Gerard grinned a cocky grin and as soon as Frank released his hold, he shuffled toward the door with his hips swaying obnoxiously. He stopped at the doorway and turned to Frank, blowing him a kiss before pretending to flick his hair behind his shoulder. "Oh, I know, baby." He winked at Frank and exited the room, leaving Frank a giggling mess.

"What a fucking dork." Frank mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, but i'm _your_  dork." Gerard called from out in the hall and Frank stopped dead. How the hell had he heard him? _That boy was like a bat, I swear._

*********

Gerard was on his break once again, sitting in the office with Bert and completely ignoring the monitor screens as he usually did.

"Hey, you hear about them killer clowns out in California? Jesus, that's some crazy shit, man. People are _fucked_ up." He snorted as he leaned back in his chair and threw some popcorn into his mouth as he eyed the screen.

"Hey, lady, your nipples are fucking huge and they're popping out of that corset that's a few sizes too small." He turned to Gerard and shook his head, scoffing. "Why do they insist on trying stuff on that _clearly_  isn't going to fit? It's not like the fuckin' store clerks can't see your size at one glance. They're judging you before you even step foot in the store, honey. And picking up a size two when you're a size fourteen ain't gonna automatically make you skinny. Or hot." He snorted and stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth, a few spilling out from the sides and landing on his seat.

Gerard was ignoring him once again; he was bubbling inside but he knew he had to hold back whatever insults he wanted to hurl at his creepy, dick-ish boss as long as wanted to keep his job. He really hated when he addressed women, or anyone really, in such a shitty way. So with a deep breath, he scrolled through his twitter feed, looking at today's trends.

# _FilmsThatFart._

( **AN: I kid you not i literally looked at what was trending and just smh. What even. Okay, as you were)**

He snorted out loud and rolled his eyes. Fuckin' right, twitter, You're a steaming cesspool of ridiculous bullshit.

Bert watched Gerard as he was engrossed in his phone and threw a piece of popcorn at his face, the salty snack bouncing right off Gerard's forehead.

"What the hell, Bert?" Gerard grumbled and rubbed the salty residue away before glaring at his boss.

"What?" Bert blinked innocently at Gerard and the younger boy sighed and rolled his eyes.

Just a few more hours. Come on, Gerard, you can do this. Suck it up.

He plastered on a fake grin and grit out a small, "Nothing," through his teeth before turning his attention back to his phone.

A small knocking caught him off guard and both Gerard and Bert turned to the source of the sound instantaneously, Gerard's finger poised over his screen and Bert's jaw still against the popcorn in his mouth.

They eyed the door wearily and Bert quickly fumbled with the remote, switching the screen off.

As the handle turned, Gerard's heart fell into his stomach and his head was pounding.

We're done. We're in some deep shit. They've found out.

The door opened to reveal a couple of older men; some of the security staff that worked at the mall. Gerard recognised them and had talked to them a few times. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he eyed the men with caution.

"Alright, boys?" One of the men, a middle aged one with a balding head and receding hairline, nodded between the two of them.

Bert grunted in greeting and Gerard simply gulped, staring at them.

"What's this? Why are the camera screens turned off? Aren't you mean'ta be monitoring or some shit?" The other man, a slightly younger and dark haired, yet pudgy individual spoke up. He eyed Gerard accusingly before his gaze locked on the remote on Bert's lap.

He reached over and grabbed it before Bert had a chance to take it off him and fumbled with it for a second, trying to find the power button.

Gerard could feel his breathing pick up and opened his mouth to speak but words wouldn't come out. Great, his fuckin'; creepy boss is the one who actually watches this shit and Gerard was about to go right down with him. He eyed Bert as he simply sat there, unmoving and somewhat unfazed looking too. Why the hell wasn't he freaking out?

The balding man grasped the remote and rolled his eyes. "Here, gimme that." He snapped before pulling the remote off him and instantly finding the power button, before turning the screen on.

When the light flashed and moving images flooded the screen, Gerard sunk into his chair, wishing for a void to swallow him whole.

The men seemed to squint their eyes, almost in a state of disbelief as they watched women undressing on screen. "What the... Mckracken? What the actual fuck is the meaning of this?"

He eyed Bert and the man simply shrugged in his seat, staring at Gerard. "Dunno, ask the new kid."

The three men turned to look at Gerard and the boy instantly broke out in a nervous sweat. "I-I don't... I don't know. I just eat here. I promise. This has nothing to do with me!" Gerard stumbled over his words and his voice took on a shaky tone from the nerves that were wracking his body.

The men simply continued staring at him for a good few moments and Gerard could feel his throat closing up as he wished for something to come out of the ground and pull him down into the deepest depths of hell.

"You fuckin' pervert." The older man shook his head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, i'm afraid you're gonna have to come with us, kiddo." The younger one shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"B-but- I never- I didn't.." Gerard let out a frustrated groan. He couldn't say what he needed to say. The words wouldn't come out. 

The men shook their heads. "No, no excuses. Boys, get the cuffs. We're takin' this one downtown."

Gerard watched with a slack jaw and a confused stare as the men came closer and he pushed himself as far back into his chair as he could, practically moulding himself into it. His heart was palpitating now and his chest was heaving as the mean neared him.

"Please- I haven't done anything! I'm innocent!" Gerard squeaked out and suddenly, Bert let out a raucous laughter.

"Jesus, kid, you're fuckin' pathetic. Oh my God, guys cut the shit. The boy looks shook out of his mind." Bert giggled obnoxiously and the men followed suit, laughing heartily at Gerard's reaction.

Gerard watched for a confused moment as the men pulled up chairs and settled beside Bert. The younger one went to reach for a handful of Bert's popcorn and the latter slapped his hand away. 

"Ow." He whined.

"Get your own." Bert grunted.

"Wait... What?" Gerard blinked at the men, having found his voice box again.

Bert sighed before throwing on an his best stoner boy accent and throwing his hands up in surrender. " _It was a prank, bro_!"

"Oh." Gerard furrowed his brows, feeling like a complete idiot as he felt the aftershocks wearing away.

The men laughed at him again. "Jeez, kid, we come here all the time. Relax. You ain't in no trouble."

Gerard gulped and relaxed back into his seat. This was the last fucking straw. From tomorrow, Gerard was finding another place to finish up his lunch, no matter what Bert said or did or the fact that Gerard would be completely alone. He wanted no part in this anymore.

Just as Gerard had gotten his breathing back to a normal pace and he'd relaxed against his seat, another knocking momentarily skewed his concentration before he shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the head of the seat.

He could vaguely hear the door opening before a small voice was heard. "Gerard?"

The aforementioned instantly tensed up in his seat, recognising that soft, yet throaty voice anywhere.

"Hey, who gave you the authority to be here?" One of the men spoke up and eyed Frank. Gerard instantly turned around in his seat and locked eyes with Frank.

Frank's eyes instantly lit up at that and he smiled at Gerard. "Erh... n-no one. I just came by to see my boyfr-"

"Hey! frank, erh, let's take this outside shall we?" Gerard laughed nervously and pulled himself out of his chair before making his way toward Frank.

Bert knowing about Gerard's sexuality was one thing, he couldn't have these strange men going at him for being gay. They looked like the type of people that wouldn't exactly approve and he didn't exactly want to start anything.

Bert was watching them with narrowed eyes. "Oi, wait a minute. You... I recognise you from somewhere..." He trailed off and Gerard instantly tensed up again.

 _Fuckfuckfuck_ please no.

Gerard started ushering Frank out of the room, but Frank was having none of it. Instead, he craned his neck around Gerard, moving around his body to look at Bert.

"Really? I don't think i've seen you before..." Frank trailed off as he scrunched his nose up in concentration, trying to place Bert's face but coming up short. "Nah, man. Sorry, I don't know you."

"No... No wait." Bert scrunched his eyes closed and shook himself a little as he worked at trying to fit the pieces together. "I _swear_  i've seen you-" He cut himself off and his eyes flashed open, a wide grin gradually settling on his features as he flicked his gaze between Gerard and Frank.

"Oh." He smirked and Gerard gave his boss a small, pleading look. 

_Please don't say anything. Keep that big gob of yours shut, just this once. Please, Bert. Please._

"So, you bagged him then, Gerard? Fuckin' knew it." Bert grinned at him. "You fuckin' dog." 

Frank furrowed his brows together in confusion. "What? What is he talking about?" He whispered to Gerard, his brow cocked and a small smile tugging at his lip.

"You look different with clothes on. Maybe that's the reason." Bert continued and Gerard mentally face palmed.

_Fuck you, Bert. Fuck. You._

Frank was completely lost now. "What the..? Gerard? What the hell is going on?" Frank's cheeks were tinted red as he felt Bert's eyes on him and Gerard avoided Frank's eyes altogether.

"Nothing. He's just an idiot. Remember I told you about my boss? Yeah, that's him." Frank let out a small sound of comprehension and nodded at Gerard in understanding. 

"Oh, come now, Gerard. You know exactly what i'm talking about."

"No, I really fucking don't Bert." He ground out through a clenched jaw and Bert clicked his tongue at Gerard.

"Oh ho ho, you're gonna wanna sit down for this one, kid . This one's a right kicker." He addressed Frank and Frank was intrigued now.

"Is that so?" He cocked a brow and Gerard shook his head.

"No, Frank, don't listen to him. Let's just go." He started pushing Frank away again but Frank slipped out of his hold and wandered further into the room, nodding at the other two men in greeting. 

"So, Frank, is it?" When Frank nodded in answer, Bert continued. "Oh, our Gerard here. He has a certain little pastime that gets him through the long working hours."

"Bert." Gerard warned and Frank shot him a small look before turning his attention back on Bert. 

"Okay?" Frank prompted.

Bert gestured to the screens and Frank did a double take. At first, he wasn't sure that what he saw was real but upon closer inspection, his eyes had in fact not betrayed him as he'd assumed.

What the fuck was going on?

It took a moment for Frank to even begin to start wrapping his head around any of this, but soon, the pieces fit together in his head and he realised what this meant.

Why Bert had talked about Frank being naked.

Why Gerard had bumped into Frank so swiftly that day. How he'd _known._

Was this all a joke to him? Their... relationship? Was this something for him and these guys to laugh about? Did Gerard even give a fuck about Frank?

Frank was overwhelmed and mortified and ashamed and angry and upset, but mostly just a mix between upset and embarrassed.

He had been taken for a fool. A fucking pitiful moron.

He should have known Gerard was too good to be true.

Fuck.

Bert was laughing at Frank's red-faced expression and the other men followed behind him.

"Oh God, this is that weird fag you told us about the other day wasn't it? The one who came in to try on women's underwear. What a fuckin' creep. Perfect for our Gerard here." The men sniggered and Frank was on the verge of tears. The words stabbed him hard in the chest and twisted into his body, leaving a painful scar. He felt like a complete idiot. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen the signs earlier. He just wished he hadn't wasted an entire month of his life on someone who couldn't give less of a fuck.

He didn't want to cry in front of these men so with a heavy heart and hitched breath, Frank shot out of the chair and pushed past a perturbed and anxious Gerard. "Frank. Frankie, please don't- let me explain. I swear, it wasn't-" Frank ignored him and ran out of the doors. He knew if he even looked at Gerard, his trembling lip would give way and sobs would escape his lips and those tears brimming his eyes would spill and stain his shirt.

"Frank!" Gerard ran after him and tried to stop him, but goddamn it, that boy was fast; despite how small he was.

He lost Gerard to the crowd easily and Gerard was left with a heavy weight pressing down into his chest. He could feel his throat closing up and tears were brimming his own eyes. There was no way Frank could ever forgive him for this. There was no way they could be together after this revelation. No fucking way. He should consider Frank gone now. He'd run and that was probably the best thing for him because Gerard hated himself in that moment. He felt utterly despicable and disgusting.

He carried himself off to a quiet corner and let the sobs push out from his own lips as he realised he'd well and truly fucked up the only good thing in his life.

*********

Gerard took a deep breath before stepping over the threshold into the school on Monday morning. He'd tried to contact Frank after he'd given himself a little bit of time to think of what to say He'd gone over and over the words in his head.

He'd even turned up on Frank's doorstep but the boy refused to even acknowledge him. His mother turned Gerard away with an excuse of 'he's not feeling too well, dear'.

Gerard decided it was best to give Frank time. And space. He needed to gather up his courage and strength before he even attempted to confront him and explain himself because where the hell was he going to start? An apology would be a good idea, he guessed.

He felt like utter shit. He hadn't slept all weekend. His mind was plagued with images of Frank. The image brought him right back to the day Frank had told him about his prior affliction with cancer and he felt like the world's biggest sleazebag.

Gerard slumped his way toward his locker, his head downcast as he avoided looking directly at anyone. He hated himself right now and he wanted to bask in loneliness. As soon as he got to his locker, he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

He was instantly filled with that familiar feeling of butterflies and a crooked smile made its way toward his face. 

Frank. Had he forgiven him?

Gerard went to turn around and his smile dropped instantly when he realised it wasn't who he wanted.

"Nice to see you too, Frances. lovely morning we're having, isn't it?" Frances raised her brows at Gerard and removed her hands from around his waist.

"No- I... Sorry, Fran. I just... I was caught up in my thoughts. You get that assignment done then?" He quickly plastered on a fake smile, attempting to divert the topic from himself.

But of course, Frances saw straight through that. She always did. Damn her.

"Never mind me, Gerard. Why do you look like shit? You have eye bags and your hair looks greasier than usual and- oh no. This involves Frank, doesn't it? Gerard, what have you done?" Frances pulled her brows together in worry, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Nothing! Just- drop it, alright?" Gerard mumbled and nibbled on his lip nervously.

"Nu uh, Gerard Arthur Way, you tell me right now what it is that's got you looking more vampiric than usual." She had on her mum tone now, hands resting against her hips. Oh great.

"Frances, I don't wanna talk about this right now. Please, it's too early for this shit." Gerard sighed deeply and Frances seemed to drop it for now because they had an interrupter. 

"Too early for what shit? It's never too early for a shit, I say. In fact, morning shits are the best shits." Ray piped in.

"Morning to you too, Ray, you strange human." Frances shook her head at him and ruffled her hand through his hair playfully.

"Hey" Watch the 'fro. It took me ages to style this masterpiece." He gestured at his hair and Frances giggled at him. 

"You're such a dork, dude." She raised a brow and Ray grinned at her.

"Thanks. I see that as a compliment."

"You would, freak-a-zoid." Frances mumbled.

"What was that?" Ray raised his brows.

"Oh hey look, it's our Frankie and _ohmygod_." Frances tone took on a rising intonation toward the end and she let out a small squeal and a clap when she noticed what Frank was wearing. He looked out of sorts in the middle of the hallway as people practically parted a gap for him so they could ogle his outfit.

He was shuffling down the hallway with his head hung low as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and pulled his backpack closer to himself. His face was tinged red and his eyes were darting as he avoided looking at his spectators.

Some people giggled at him, and others watched on with a look of reverence. Some even whistled and clapped; and not even in a mocking way. 

When Gerard caught onto Frank, his eyes almost prolapsed from his sockets because _Jesus fucking Christ Frank was in a skirt._

And no, not _just_  a skirt. He was wearing black stockings with little bows underneath them, showing off his creamy thighs and his feet were clad in black converse. 

All that went through Gerard's mind was whoa.

That and why? Why was Frank doing this? How was he able to do this? Where had he got the courage to finally be himself? 

It sure as hell wasn't Gerard, that's for sure, Gerard scoffed to himself.

Frank lifted his head momentarily, almost s though he knew Gerard was there and that he could physically feel his eyes roving all over his body. As soon as their gazes met, they watched one another for a short moment before Frank tore his gaze away from the sound of clapping behind him from a group of girls. His eyes darted over Frances and Ray and he quickly turned and speed walked the opposite way so he wouldn't have to pass the trio.

"Whoa." Ray was watching after Frank with his jaw touching the ground. 

"All I gotta say is, dude rocks a fucking skirt. I mean did you see those _legs_? I'd kill for those legs. Fuckin' hell. Right on, Frankie, right on." Frances was staring after him in awe, her eyes shining with approval.

"I couldn't agree more," Ray nodded and Frances turned to give him a bemused look so he quickly added on a quick, "You know, if I was a girl then i'd want legs like that too. What? Can't a guy appreciate another guy's legs without being labelled as something or the other? Girls do it all the time. Double standards, man," Ray clicked his tongue and Gerard was still in a state of shock. He couldn't even move. Not even when the bell went off. He had to be physically dragged away from the spot by his two best friends.

"You gonna tell me what happened between you guys then? Because Frank didn't look all too cheery when he saw you just now." Frances mumbled against Gerard's ear as they made their way to class.

Gerard sighed deeply. If anyone could be understanding of his predicament, then it was Frances. Plus there was no way he could ever keep anything from her because she eventually found out one way or another. "It's a long story."

Frances nodded, glad she was finally getting somewhere with him. "Lunchtime then, babe." She pressed a swift kiss to his cheek and turned to run off down the hall to her own class.

*********

"You _what_?" Frances' eyes were wide with horror and Gerard shushed her. They were hanging out by the smoking area, though neither of them smoked, because they needed a quiet spot to have this discussion.

"Let's just get one thing clear, Frances. I did not do anything I did with bad intentions. I _swear_  to you. It was out of my control. That first time, it was an accident; a mistake. The second time I saw it, okay yeah I really should have turned off the screen. But, I mean, in my defence, it ended up working out for Frank because I was the one who found him, as opposed to Bert or-"

Gerard was stopped by a swift slap against his cheek. He let out a yelp of surprise and pressed the palm of his hand against his face, his mouth ajar.

Frances pulled her hands up to her face, letting out a small disbelieving gasp; as though she couldn't believe she'd just done that. "Oh, i'm sorry baby, it's just- i'm gonna be frank with you now- you're acting like a little bitch! You let this ass jerk cunt muffin, Bert or whatever, get away with this bullshit time after time. Well, it's about _time_  you stand up to him and show him it's not okay to act the way he does. Someone needs to." She mumbled.

"Frances-"

"And no... You know what-" She cut herself off and pressed another slap to Gerard's other cheek. 

"Frances!" Gerard whimpered and grabbed at his face again, rubbing the sore spot.

"That one's for being an _idiot_  and not, like, pulling the plug on Bert's dirty little secret. You know; the literal fucking plug. Cut the wires, mess with the screens or some shit I don't fucking know. God, why are boys such idiots?" She grumbled to herself.

Gerard rubbed at his face, trying to soothe the soreness before furrowing his brows at himself. Why _hadn't_  he tried that before? Jesus, he really was an idiot. Well, less an idiot, more a little bitch who was too scared to try and do anything to go against his boss in fear of being fired.

"God, my poor Frankie!" Frances sighed to herself. "He must be so fucking embarrassed. Poor, sweet little cupcake. He deserves absolutely _none_ of this bullshit Gerard, and I expect you to make things right with him. Like, now. Go find him."

Gerard groaned, his chest weighing down again. "It's not that easy Frances; he's been avoiding me! I wouldn't now where to start. I mean apologise, then what? I'm sorry for creeping on you Frankie, but like, forgive me? Let's kiss and fucking make up? Yeah, no. _Jesus_." He scuffed his boot against the ground, kicking up dirt and tiny fragments of rocks.

Frances rolled her eyes. "You are not giving up on this boy. He is head over heels for you, Gerard, and I know you feel the same. You make each other so happy and it- it warms my heart to see you together because I know you haven't been _this_ happy for the longest time. Gerard, please try, if not for me then for yourself. For _Frank."_ Frances pleaded.

Gerard sighed in exasperation. "Frances, what do I do? Tell me, please. I don't know what to do! I-I don't wanna lose him."

Frances shook her head. "I know, sweetie, I know. Let's go eat, huh? Then we'll try and figure this out." She hooked her arm through Gerard's and started leading him toward the cafeteria where Ray was waiting for them at their table.

"Where have you guys been?" He sniffed the air. "And why do you smell like cigarettes? Since when do you smoke?"

Ray's rambling was cut off when Gerard's eyes met with Frank's figure making its way through the cafeteria. Although something was different...

The skirt.

It was gone.

Replaced by some black slacks.

What the fuck?

People gave Frank disappointed looks; almost as though they couldn't believe that Frank had chickened out from making some sort of statement to the principal.

That's it.

The fucking dress codes, isn't it? Principal Chatsworth and his fucking bigoted bullshit in regards to individuality and diversity. 

The bastard probably stripped Frank of something that was part of his fucking identity. Something he'd worked so hard to bring the nerve to finally commit to. Something he'd been struggling with for so long. Gerard was angry now. He watched as Frank looked completely disheartened and forlorn walking down that cafeteria, almost as though he was doing some sort of walk of shame.

Gerard hated that he had been made to feel like that. That _his_  Frankie had been made to have his face on the verge of fucking tears once again.

Gerard was angry now. He watched as Frank started slowly toward their direction, momentarily watching Frances and Ray's encouraging smiling faces before catching Gerard's eye and deciding he couldn't face him just yet. Instead, he quickly made a detour and filed out of the opposite exit to the cafeteria. Gerard's face instantly fell as he watched Frank rush out of the crowded room.

"Well? What are you sat here for? Go after him!" Frances made shooing motions with her hands and Gerard stayed put as an idea slowly formed in his head. Maybe he could make it up to Frankie some other way.

"Erh, guys, what the hell is going on? Why did Frank just leave?"

"I know that look. What's behind that look? Tell me, tell me!" Frances ignored Ray and watched Gerard intently, her hands clasped together.

Gerard sighed deeply. "Ray, I fucked up real bad. And I need your guys' help to win Frank back. or at least _try_  to. I think I have a plan."

*********

"Oh man, you're looking pretty as fuck." Frances pressed a quick kiss to the side of the statue's face, leaving a lipstick stain behind and replacing all her makeup and paints back in her bag. She finished up with gluing a false eyelash to the eye before turning to face Ray who was hurtling toward her with a ball of blonde fluff in one hand and a huge piece of white cloth in the other

"I-I got it." Ray stopped at the foot of the statue of the founding father right outside the entrance of their school.

Gerard's plan was to deface this statue that the principal held so dear to his heart, seeing as he looked up to this man; his great great grandfather or something along those lines. He'd worked hard to get a position at this school, all for that sole reason. 

And Frances had just dolled him up, right before Ray breathlessly handed over the cheap wig from the drama department and finally, Gerard bounded up the short steps to slip on the cheap wedding dress that Ray had also snagged from drama and slipped it around old Thomas Chatsworth. He grinned and jumped off the pedestal, the three of them standing back and admiring their handiwork.

"Gentlemen, I believe we just birthed a new generation of art." Frances grinned, pushing her sunglasses up onto the bridge of her nose and Gerard nodded in approval.

"We sure as hell did."

"That's right. Power to the people!" Ray fisted his hand into the air and sheepishly dropped it when Gerard sent him a look of disapproval.

"Alright, Toro, let's not get all _profound_  or whatever. It's literally a statue in shitty drag."

"Killjoy." Ray muttered under his breath. "D'you get the skirt back, then?"

Gerard grinned and held it up, in victory. "I sure as hell did." He grinned as he eyed the two of them. It had taken a bit of sleuthing and sneaking around but he'd finally gotten himself into Chatsworth's office and pulled Frank's skirt out of the many drawers of shit.

"I think it's time for the  _pièce de résistance."_ Gerard grinned as they walked up to the pole that was situated right in front of the entrance to the school which held a flag in support of the school's football team. They pulled down the string to bring the flag down to the ground and replaced it with Frank's skirt, letting it blow in the slight breeze as they pulled the rope so the skirt was billowing in the sky.

They three of the decided to skip classes for the rest of the day and hung around the car park, waiting for people to start filing out. Frances had texted Frank, ensuring that he'd be exiting the school via the entrance so that he could observe their handiwork. 

As soon as the first few students started spilling out, the trio removed themselves from the hood of a random car and watched as students gathered around the statue in confusion, some pulling out their phones to take pictures and other sniggering to themselves. This was serious shit; nobody dared fuck with the founding father. It was like messing with a statue of Jesus inside a church or something.

Gerard started making his way toward the crowd, pushing through before stepping up onto the pedestal and clearing his throat to gather everyone's attention.

He noticed Frank toward the outskirts of the crowd and took a deep breath before attempting to start on his apology, first and foremost. But he was cut off, as soon as he opened his mouth to speak.

"No! Thomas! What have they done to you? This is an outrageous act of utter mutiny! Who did this? Step forward!"

Gerard furrowed is brows and cleared his throat once again as all eyes fell on him. The principal turned around and eyed him with daggers.

"Gerard Way? Y- _you_ defiled the founding father? Lord have mercy! Get down from there right now!" 

Gerard grinned and threw on his most dramatic tone. Oh he was going to have fun with this one. "Fuck the oligarchy that is the education system. You strip us of our individuality! You take away our freedom. No more, I say! Diversity is all we ask for. Equality. Freedom of expression!"

"Detention! For a month straight- this is unacceptable-"

"No, Principal Chatsworth. What's unacceptable is the fact that you can't see how your decisions can cause pain and suffering, even if they seem meaningless to you. People deserve the right to be who they want to be. We shouldn't have to hide away in shame." Gerard eyed Frank then as he spoke, addressing him directly and watched as Frank watched Gerard with wide, blinking eyes. "Everyone deserves the chance to be themselves, pure and unadulterated. And it's people like _you_  who draw fear in their hearts to, God forbid, be anything other than what is deemed as 'acceptable'."

The entire crowd erupted in a round of cheers and applause, a few whistles thrown in there and a couple 'you tell 'em's. 

"Well, I never!" Chatsworth was fuming now and he was watching Gerard, his eyes bulging so far outward that he resembled a pug.

"Oh, shut up, Chatsworth." Gerard held out a hand to silence his principal, who stood stone still with an utterly undignified expression plastered on his face. "I have some grovelling to do. Frank Iero!" Gerard yelled at the top of his lungs and Frank instantly lifted his gaze, watching Gerard intently, his eyes still wide.

Gerard sent him the most apologetic look he could muster. He wanted to bleed sincerity for him. "Frank, I really am so fucking sorry. I wish... I wish you hadn't found out but I mean, I gotta own up to my mistakes and this is me doing just that. I promise you, I would never do anything to break your trust ever again. I... _Fuck_... I think I love you." Gerard laughed, having had a weird, yet sudden moment of complete clarity because he did, in fact, love this boy. He loved him with all his being, with all his essence and nothing had ever been so clear to him. And he wanted to scream it to the heavens. So he did. He threw his head back and yelled at the top of his lungs, "I love you, Frank fucking Iero!"

The crowd erupted in cheers once again, this time louder and a lot more excitement thrown behind it. Gerard kept his eyes trained on Frank as he jumped down from the pedestal and made his way through the crowd to stand before the boy he loved. He dropped to his knees in front of Frank, who was still staring at him in complete shock, his eyes doe eyed and his breath deep and fast.

Gerard pulled his hands up to grip Frank's waist. "Here comes the grovelling. Frank, will you please give me a second chance? I need you, so bad. Please don't say no because I won't take that for an answer." He looked up at Frank through pleading eyes. 

Frank simply continued staring at him in utter stupefaction, jaw slack and twitching with words that he couldn't bring himself to form.

"Don't just stand there! Say yes you idiot!" Someone jeered from the crowd and that was met with a few approving murmurs.

Frank continued blinking down at Gerard before finding control of his limbs once again and gripping Gerard's collar, pulling him up to his feet. A single tear rolled down the side of his nose and dropped to the floor. "I love you too." Frank mumbled, his hands still fisted in Gerard's collar and Gerard needed no further incentive as he let out a relieved grin and pressed his face forward, instantly pushing his lips against Frank's with a hot intensity, making sure to give everyone a fucking show. Especially their bigoted principal who was watching everything unfold with wide eyes.

He had finally seemed to have found his voice and he boomed a loud, "Quiet!" The crowd instantly stopped their wolf whistles and cheers of encouragement to hear what he had to say.

Gerard pulled away from Frank and pressed their foreheads together as he panted against his face, trying to catch his breath.

The principal slowly made his way towards the pair, watching as Gerard wrapped an arm around Frank's waist possessively, pulling the smaller boy close to his body. 

The principal simply looked between the two in a disbelieving manner. This was the first time in the history of the school that a couple had been so openly... gay. And the principal was unsure of how to respond.

"I... I don't understand." He shook his head.

"What? That boys can love boys, or that girls can love girls? Or that a boy can love a boy who likes to dress like a girl? Yeah, it can get into confusing territory but-"

The principal held up a hand to halt Gerard's train of thought. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, kid, if you really wanna see change then take up a spot on the school council. You didn't have to make such a show of yourself for goodness sake!" Gerard sent him a blank look. Oh. "I know how dramatic you Ways can get- your brother was the same when he attended a couple years ago. Oh, he gave me a lot of damn trouble, that kid." He trailed off, shaking his head to himself. "I get that... Times are changing. And as much as I want to keep things like our founding father had them, I guess we need to process the progress. What you did today was very stupid and disrespectful and you'll certainly be punished for it. Just, think about that school council spot, though, Gerard. You're a well spoken kid and you certainly draw the attention of the crowd; don't let that go to waste." He flicked his gaze between the two of them before settling on Gerard. "I expect to see you bright and early in my office tomorrow, young lad. We need to discuss your punishment." He nodded at Gerard before swiftly turning around and making his way back into the school entrance.

As soon as he disappeared through the doors, the crowd erupted in cheers again and some of the students came running up to the couple, bombarding them with questions and praise.

"What you guys did was _so_  inspiring!"

"You guys are so cute together!"

"Can we take a picture for the school paper?"

"Smile, you're going on instagram!"

"Gerard, you're like, gonna go down in history. This was awesome."

"I can't believe the way you spoke to Chatsworth. It was so... _hot."_

At the last one, Gerard felt Frank's arm tighten around his waist and he pulled him against his side, holding on tight and Gerard couldn't help but chuckle at the boy that he loved.

It took a while but Gerard and Frank finally slipped out of the crowd and made their way over to Ray and Frances who were cheering and whooping at the two of them as they made their way toward them.

"All's well with the world, our two lovebirds are back in paradise and Chatsworth just got the bollocking of his life. Gerard, that was pretty amazing, if I do say so myself." Frances bowed dramatically and Gerard grinned at her. 

"I couldn't have done it without you two."

Frank grinned at his friends and shook his head. "You're all completely mental. Good mental. You keep me on my toes." He chuckled to himself and Gerard pulled him close.

"I'm just glad I have you back. This past weekend was fucking torture." Gerard sighed and snuggled his head into Frank's hair, inhaling his green apple shampoo.

Frank was quiet for a moment, just thinking over everything that had happened. "D-did you mean it?" He questioned Gerard and the older boy stopped for a moment.

"What? That I love you? Because i'm pretty sure that I do." Gerard grinned and pressed his lips against Frank's neck. "I love you." He smiled against Frank's skin and kissed him over and over again.

"Good." Frank smiled to himself in pure bliss as Gerard continued kissing his neck.

"On that note, we're headed home." Frances nudged a protesting Ray, who soon realised she wanted to give them some space. Gerard laughed at his friends and they each bid their goodbyes to one another. Gerard dropped Frank home and when they reached his doorstep, Frank leaned into Gerard, wrapping his arms around his neck before pressing up on his tiptoes to give him a light kiss against his lips. Gerard instantly responded and when he pulled away, Frank nibbled at his lip nervously.

"I have the place to myself tonight. Ciah's staying over at Becky's and my mum's working late. I'll text you." Frank mumbled and before Gerard had a chance to even respond, Frank pulled away and shuffled inside his house, giving Gerard one last little grin.

Gerard sighed in content before making his way home.

*********

**Frankie: My place. Ten minutes. Backyard.**

Gerard raised his brows at the text. If he was being honest, he was a little turned on by how forward Frank was being with him.

He opened the front door before calling out a half assed "I'm staying over at a friend's tonight; don't wait up," before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and starting on his short walk to Frank's house. 

As soon as he arrived in Frank's backyard, he was brought back to memories of that night he'd followed him home and hung around in the rose bush and damn all those scratches he'd gotten. He was pretty badly scraped up for a few days and it had been hell climbing over that damned gate.

He stood in the middle of the yard and shivered against the cold air. "Alright, i'm here. What now?" Gerard mumbled to himself and as if on cue, his phone buzzed, signalling a message.

**Frankie: Look up.**

Gerard instantly complied and had to walk a few paces back to watch Frank through his window. The smaller boy waved demurely at Gerard, a cheeky little smile gracing his features and Gerard shook his head, typing in a reply.

**Gee: What's with the dramatics? Let me in its cold.**

He lifted his head to gouge Frank's reaction and the smaller boy instant;y locked eyes with Gerard and shook his head. Gerard frowned at him but that instantly dissolved when Frank licked at his lips before wrapping his fingers around the hem of his shirt and ever so slowly lifting it over his head, like he was putting on a show or something.

Gerard's breath hitched as he revealed his tattooed skin and his pants hung dangerously low, showing off the hair of his navel and the dips either side of his hip. Gerard felt his heart rate quicken at the sight and watched as Frank slowly folded his shirt up before placing it on his window seat. He then worked at his pants and slid them down his legs; of course because of the height, Gerard couldn't see past Frank's bellybutton, which was a shame. From this angle, he could make out the fact that Frank wasn't wearing anything underneath his pants and that thought alone made his dick twitch in his pants. Just barely there. He needed a little more. 

He watched as Frank disappeared into his room and he was gone for a good few minutes before he reemerged at the window and grinned down at Gerard. The older boy sent him a questioning raise of the brow before Frank slid the curtains shut.

"What the...?" Gerard huffed out a breath and pressed out a text through numbing fingers.

**Gee: Where'd you go? >:[**

His text was replied by Frank sliding open the patio door in his grey bathrobe and Gerard noticed his calves were bare and the thoughts running through his mind right now were definitely anything but innocent. 

Gerard instantly rushed up to the door and gripped Frank so fast that he caught him off guard, almost stumbling him off balance. He pressed his lips against his lover's and pushed himself inside Frank's house, the latter boy fumbling with the patio and locking it with his lips still pressed to Gerard's.

They shared a deep, slow and messy, open mouthed kiss and Gerard moaned into Frank's mouth as he worked at unzipping his jacket before tossing it to the ground behind him, dropping his bag on the floor, too.

Gerard pulled away from Frank and kissed along his jaw before stopping to pull back and look into Frank's eyes.

"What the hell was that all about, Frank?" Gerard questioned, his eyes dark and lidded with lust.

Frank blinked up at him innocently. 

"Oh, don't start with me, Frank. I'll get it out of you." Gerard warned, his fingers pressing tauntingly against Frank's stomach.

The smaller boy sighed and chewed on his lip, dropping his gaze to the floor. "I-okay so you know that day when you were in my backyard and hiding out behind the rosebush?"

Gerard nodded, "Yeah." He was so far lost with the entirety of Frank that he hadn't realised his mistake.

Frank widened his eyes and slapped Gerard against the chest. "Aha! I knew I wasn't seeing things! You were there. I knew it, oh my god. Gerard what... What the hell were you doing?" Frank narrowed his eyes at the taller boy and Gerard flushed a bright red, remembering what he had witnessed as he was making his getaway.

"I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"Don't start that denial crap with me. I saw the scrapes on your hands, Gee. I'm not stupid." He said matter of factly, with his hands against his hips.

Gerard was trying to think up a response but he was obviously taking too much time which resulted in Frank's next question.

"Gee... I- do you have some weird... Voyeur kink? I won't judge I promise because... Oh God because god knows i'm fucked up too." Frank mumbled and Gerard choked on his saliva.

"Jesus, Frank what are you... N-no. I **don't**..." _Do I?_ , he added on mentally. Thrice he'd gotten turned on by watching Frank undress while he was completely unaware of it, albeit the third time, maybe Frank was a little more aware than he'd been letting on, but the principle still stood.

"Gee." Frank raised his brows. He took a few controlled breaths before pushing up onto his tiptoes and breathing into Gerard's ear, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Gerard's eyes bulged from their sockets and he gulped, his breath catching in his throat. What the hell could innocent little Frankie be into? To be honest, Frank was charged with so much sexual energy that Gerard felt like he shouldn't be surprised at what he was going to tell him... or possibly show him.

"What are you talking about?" Gerard's voice was deep and low, barely a whisper as Frank watched his through his lashes, the apples of his cheeks tinted pink and his lips curved up at the corners. But, of course, Gerard knew exactly what Frank was talking about. He just didn't want to be the first to go into... _This_.

Frank took a deep breath and pulled away from Gerard, wrapping his arms around himself and dropping his gaze to the floor. "I... erm, I- Oh God... I can't do it." Frank shook his head and huffed out a frustrated breath, his hands fisted into his sides.

Frank was one of those individuals that had to be completely certain around someone before opening himself up to them. And now that Gerard had practically given him the ultimate confirmation with those three words, he felt like he was ready to take the next steps. He just wasn't so sure how to go about it.

Before, it had been a little easier because it was different with Gerard. He didn't want to mess this up because the way he felt was nothing like what he'd had with anyone before this. He didn't want Gerard to get freaked out and run a mile.

Frank simply stood, chewing on his lip as he tried to come up with something. Gerard watched him for a moment, trying to figure him out before stepping toward Frank and cupping his hands around his face, pulling it up towards him. When Frank complied, Gerard instantly latched his lips onto the smaller boy who fell right into his touch, sighing in serenity. 

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard, holding him tight as he pushed himself further against the taller boy. 

"Is this about... You know...?" When Frank blinked up at him with a blank expression, Gerard expanded. "I'm not... Suggesting anything, but I mean we haven't done anything past..." Gerard sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, deciding to just come out with it. "Are you a virgin, Frank?"

"It's not... It's not that. I've been with... People. _Before_." Frank turned away from him and burned bright red, not wanting to discuss the fact that he wasn't exactly a virgin and enjoyed having a healthy sex life. Or what was healthy for _him,_ anyway.

"Okay... So what's the issue, then?" Gerard furrowed his brows at Frank and the smaller boy groaned a little.

"I think... It might be easier if you just, here-" Frank stepped back a couple paces and held his hand out, motioning for Gerard to take it, which he instantly did by slipping his hand inside Frank's and interlocking their fingers together.

Gerard could feel his heart racing in his chest from adrenaline that was kicking in from the anticipation he was currently feeling.

He simply let Frank lead the way, up the stairs and straight into his bedroom, before closing the door behind them and releasing his hold on Gerard's hand.

Gerard stood awkwardly in the middle of Frank's room as the smaller boy disappeared into his closet for a while. He could hear shuffling around and decided against going in and asking Frank what he was doing. He would wait for him, despite how impatient he naturally was.

Suddenly, the shuffling sounds stopped and Gerard heard Frank take a few drawn out breaths before popping his head out from behind the opened closet door.

Gerard raised his brows and grinned at a sheepish looking Frank. "What are you doing?" He giggled when Frank continued to watch him with the rest of his body hidden behind the wood. 

Frank's face was tinged with red and he took a deep breath before responding. "Promise you won't like... Freak out. O-or run. Or... Laugh. Oh God, please don't laugh." The adorably anxious look on Frank's face made Gerard's features soften, a small smile still ghosting the corners of his lips as he cocked his head at Frank and raised a brow, waiting for him to show himself.

"I promise not to laugh, Frankie. Cross my heart." He traced an 'x' over his heart and pulled his arms out, beckoning Frank over. The smaller boy eyed his open chest before sucking in a breath and puffing his red cheeks out. Gerard could see the nervous sweat beading on his forehead, making a small strand stick against it as he slowly pushed himself away from the door, eyes squeezed shut. 

As soon as he was completely out, he released the breath in his mouth, but his eyes remained shut tight. He heard Gerard turn completely silent. He wasn't making a single noise. Had he stopped breathing? He wasn't even making a move to come toward Frank, or to run away either.

Gerard gulped, the sound so obnoxiously loud in the suddenly quiet room. His eyes trailed all over Frank's skin, the black, sheer babydoll littered with tiny white polka dots, the black thigh highs with little white bows at the hems that stopped just below mid thigh. His black lace panties were just about peeking through the translucent material. But what really made his eyes pop out of their orbits was the black leather collar that had been fastened around Frank's neck and what seemed to be a slip lead that was currently twisted around his wrist. Gerard watched as Frank fisted the rope of the lead in his hand so tight, he could see his knuckles whiting out.

He noticed Frank had a hand hidden behind his back and Gerard had to clear his throat to be able to even get a single sound out. He didn't know what he'd been expecting but it certainly hadn't been this.

Well, the clothing yes, but the collar and lead? Gerard was intrigued as to what he was hiding, now. "Frankie." He breathed out and stepped forward, making Frank squint one eye open, his nose scrunched up and lips pressed together as he watched Gerard move closer. When Gerard stood right before him, he opened both eyes and let out a gasping breath. He'd been holding his breath in, afraid of Gerard's reaction.

He watched Gerard, darting his eyes between the hazel flecks, trying to read his strange expression. He was waiting for the backlash, for the rejection. Instead, he felt Gerard's arm slip around his waist to find Frank's hand that was pressed against the small of his back. Gerard wrapped his hand around Frank's wrist and slowly pulled it forward, his eyes trained on Frank's unblinking ones the entire time.

When his hand was in between them, Gerard finally broke their little staring contest and sucked in a sharp breath. "Frank... Holy shit." He breathed out as he realised what it was he had gripped in his hands.

"Gerard- please. Please don't leave me." Frank quickly squeaked out, wrapping his arms around Gerard and gripping him as tight as he could, mistaking Gerard's expression for something negative. He pressed his face into Gerard's chest, snuggling against his chest and breathing hard.

"Frank!" Gerard croaked out. "I would never- Frank I never... I don't know how this works. I've never done anything like this. I'm just a little... Surprised is all." Gerard spoke with as level a tone he could muster but the bubbling excitement was getting in the way of that.

Frank raised his head slightly and rested his chin against Gerard's collarbone as he looked into his eyes, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "It's alright. I can show you- if that's okay." Frank was blushing and Gerard leaned down to press a little kiss to his nose, smiling at him.

"It's more than okay." Gerard's voice came out a lot throatier than intended and Frank pressed himself closer, gasping when he felt something brush against his hip.

"Oh." He breathed out, his blush growing tenfold when he realised what it was.

Gerard bit down on his lip, mentally scolding his dick for having no fucking control around Frank. He was already half hard and that was simply from anticipation of what was to come and the sight of seeing Frank like this again. 

"So, h-how do we do this?" Gerard questioned, embarrassed that he had no idea what he was doing. He wasn't even all that experienced with normal sex, having done that only a couple of times before and one of those times, he bottomed.

Frank nibbled on his lip, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I love you." He grinned as he pushed up on his tiptoes to press a small kiss against Gerard's jaw.

"I love you too, Frank." Gerard smiled and felt Frank relax against him, letting go of his waist.

He eyed the objects in Frank's hand and reached out to smooth his fingers over the fuzzy material. Frank eyed him warily before Gerard started tugging at the small clips from his hands and examined them for a moment. He raised a brow at Frank, more in question than judgement.

Frank grinned sheepishly at him and Gerard pressed his free hand forward, ruffling his hands through Frank's shaggy, brown hair, petting him like a little dog and giggling at Frank's pouting expression.

"Are you making fun of me?" Frank whimpered.

Gerard shook his head. "No. C'mere." He giggled and pulled frank into his chest before fiddling with the clips and pushing them into Frank's hair, clipping the ears in place on either side.

Frank smiled up at him and Gerard gripped at the last thing in his hand; the muzzle. Or what looked to be a muzzle. Frank let Gerard take it and raised his brows at the shiny plastic in his hand before tutting disapprovingly at it and throwing it across the room.

Frank let out a noise of objection and furrowed his brows at Gerard but the older boy simply pulled Frank close and leaned into his ear. "Frank, I don't mind all this, not one fucking bit, but anything that covers this pretty little face is where I draw the line." He pressed the backs of his fingers against Frank's jaw and smoothed them against his baby soft skin, hearing Frank mewl beneath him and shudder in delight.

"I- okay. I only want to make you feel good, Gee. If that's what you want then... so be it." He whispered and Gerard felt his dick pulse in his pants at the words because _fuck._

"And besides, you make the prettiest noises when you're coming. I love hearing them." Gerard continued playing along and he heard Frank make a low whimpering sound low in his throat, feeling Frank's own dick at attention against his thigh.

Gerard slipped a hand to rest against the small of Frank's back before gripping Frank's arm that was clad with the lead, feeling the rope in his hands.

Frank gasped as Gerard started pulling the lead off Frank's arm, letting the end fall to the floor as he gripped the loop with his hand.

"What do you want me to do?" Gerard questioned as he eyed the lead. The obvious answer was to pull the slip lead over Frank's head to rest around his neck, but he wanted to know about this before he got himself into anything. He didn't want to do anything wrong or possibly even embarrass himself; or Frank for that matter.

"First I need to tell you my safeword." Frank mumbled and fiddled with his fingers.

"S-safeword?" Gerard spluttered out, his tone involuntarily high pitched.

Frank nodded. 

"Isn't that like... For hardcore stuff? Are you like a masochist or something?" The thought of hurting Frank, even if it caused him pleasure, kind of made Gerard's stomach turn a little.

"I like it rough. I like being used and I like it when you don't hold back." Frank mumbled shyly and Gerard simply looked on dumbfounded as Frank blushed at the ground.

"Jesus, Frankie..." Gerard groaned.

"And- and I like... This." Frank moved closer and wrapped his hands around Gerard's wrists softly, pulling his hands up to his throat, pressing Gerard's open palms against them. Gerard felt Frank's breathing pick up as Frank positioned Gerard's hands so they were wrapped around his slender throat, his head thrown back a little, giving Gerard better access. At first, Gerard didn't realise what he was asking then it hit him.

He pulled his arms back and held them against his chest. "Frank- I can't... I won't do that to you." He shook his head. 

Frank whimpered at him. "What? Why not?" His lip was jutted out in a pout and Gerard wanted so badly to give in, but he didn't want to hurt him.

Gerard sighed deeply and pulled a hand forward to smooth Frank's hair down, stroking his hand through the lengths, and Frank seemed to cheer up a little at that, leaning his head into Gerard's hand.

"I refuse to hurt you, Frankie." Gerard sighed.

Frank shot his eyes open and something seemed to possess him as he hauled himself against Gerard, pressing his lips against the taller boy so hard that his lips were sure to bruise and swell in the morning.

Gerard gasped and Frank shoved his tongue inside Gerard's open mouth, assaulting Gerard with his tongue before pulling it out to bite down on Gerard's lip. The older boy moaned and gripped Frank close as Frank pressed his thigh against Gerard's crotch and knead into it, making Gerard rick against him and moan even louder.

"Please." Frank begged. "It doesn't hurt, I _promise_. And if it does, I have my safeword and I know I can trust you, Gee. I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't trust you." Frank groaned as he felt Gerard press his thigh into his own growing erection, making him pant and cuss under his breath.

Frank gripped Gerard around the waist and started walking backwards, their lips pressed together once again in a battle of teeth and tongue and saliva. Frank felt the bed hit the backs of his knees and tumbled backward, his body bouncing against the mattress from the impact. Gerard followed, landing right above him and just about bracing himself on the heels of his hands. Frank lay with his legs resting either side of Gerard, the taller boy kneeling between his legs against the edge of the bed as he kissed Frank until he could no longer breathe.

He pressed a little closer, the slip lead still wrapped around Gerard's wrist as he shuffled closer to Frank, his knee pressing into Frank's erection. The smaller boy mewled against Gerard's mouth when he rolled his knee against Frank and he felt Frank spread his legs further apart, granting him more access.

Gerard had to pull away because he was becoming lightheaded from lack of oxygen and leaned over Frank, panting hard. Frank was doing the same, his eyes searching Gerard's as he begged to be touched without saying any words.

Frank kept his eye strained on Gerard's as he slipped a hand over to tug at the slip lead. "P-please, Gee." He pleaded again. "I-I _need_ it." He groaned and Gerard sighed heavily, leaning back on his haunches as he debated in his head whether he should do this or not.

"Frank... H-how many times have you done this?" Gerard asked awkwardly, unsure of how Frank would take to answering that question.

"Not very." Frank watched Gerard bashfully, his cheeks flushed. "I've only ever done this with like one person before... But he was really sweet and he listened to me and we were careful-"

Gerard stopped him by pressing his lips against Frank's. It turned his stomach to hear that _his_ Frank had ever been intimate with anyone other than him.

"Okay, Frank I... Fuck, I can't believe i'm doing this. But I expect you to tell me as soon as it hurts okay? I swear, Frankie."

Frank's features lit up and he nodded vigorously. "I promise. Daddy." He grinned to himself, adding the last word on, almost absentmindedly.

Gerard choked on air. "W-what?" He breathed out, completely taken aback.

Frank's lips curved up into a cheeky grin and he scrunched his nose up. "That's my safe word. I don't like the whole... _Daddy_ thing, and to be honest it really kills the mood for me. So that's why I use it." Frank explained. "Plus, it amuses me." He giggled and Gerard almost let out a breath of relief.

"I was getting worried there for a second, Frank. I couldn't agree more. Daddy it is." Gerard nodded and Frank giggled as he sat himself up on the bed and eyed the lead in Gerard's hand, waiting patiently with his head tilted back ever so slightly.

Gerard got the memo and nibbled on his lip as he eyed the rope in his hand and pulled the loop wide so it would fit over Frank's head. He took a deep breath before shuffling forward to slip the loop around Frank's neck but Frank stopped him with a hand pressed against his forearm. "Wrong way, Gee." He chided. He adjusted the lead so that when it went around his neck and Gerard slackened his hold on it, the lead would loosen up. He explained that to Gerard and the older boy let out a gasp.

"Oh, shit i'm sorry, Frankie." His face was struck with panic and Frank laughed at his expression before leaning over to press a quick kiss to the tip of his nose.

"It's okay, Gee. You didn't know." He giggled.

Gerard gripped the end of the lead, hooking his hand into the looped handle at the end and letting the lead tighten around Frank's neck as he pulled on it ever so slightly, testing it out.

Frank rolled his eyes, getting impatient now. "Gee, you can't hurt me."

"I-I know, i'm just... Being cautious. This is my first time." He blushed as he tugged a little tighter, just enough so the lead was wrapped around the collar on Frank's neck. The smaller boy grinned at Gerard and leaned over, gripping his hands against Gerard's shoulders and flipping him so his back was pressed against the mattress now.

Gerard yelped as Frank went to straddle his hips, the lead still wrapped around his hand. He made sure to keep it at a distance that ensures the lead wouldn't get too tight around his neck so his hand lay awkwardly between them against his stomach.

Frank breathed hard as he wrapped his hands around the lead in Gerard's hand, releasing Gerard from its hold. The rope hung off Frank's neck, the handle lying next to him on the bed as Gerard looked up at him with confusion.

Frank didn't say anything as he wrapped his hands around the hem of Gerard's shirt and tugged it up so his torso was exposed. Gerard gasped as cold air hit his skin and Frank shuffled forward onto Gerard's hips as Gerard raised his arms so the shirt would come off. Frank tossed it to the ground and grabbed the handle of the lead again, looping it back through Gerard's hand and letting it rest against his wrist before Gerard gripped it into his own hand.

Frank grinned at his boyfriend before leaning down so he could press a kiss against Gerard's neck. The boy moaned beneath him, pulling his hand up to grip around the nape of Frank's neck, pulling him closer to his skin as he leaned his head back, exposing himself.

His eyes were closed as he felt Frank nip his sensitive spot between his teeth, nibbling and sucking, leaving a small mark. "Frankie." Gerard groaned as he bucked his hips up against the smaller boy.

Frank ignored him and started trailing his lips down Gerard's bare chest, nipping and sucking as he went, making Gerard arch into his touch.

He stopped when he reached just below Gerard's nipple, instead, nuzzling his head against Gerard's skin, all the way down to his navel. He stopped momentarily to fumble with Gerard's zipper, the taller boy jutting his hips up so Frank could pull both his boxers and pants down in one swift movement. He shuffled backward to remove Gerard's shoes and Gerard had to move with Frank, sitting himself up, his arm tugging as Frank pushed himself away from his body. before Frank tugged his pants all the way off, letting them drop to the ground, his boxers following suit. Frank grinned at Gerard as he eyed his half hard dick pulsating against his stomach and he licked his lips, wetting them as he eyed Gerard with a dark look.

He shuffled himself so he was sat between Gerard's legs, the older boy watching as Frank leaned his head over Gerard's dick, darting his tongue out to lick a strip up from the very base, all the way to the tip. Gerard whimpered and instantly threw his leashed hand to tug at Frank's hair, holding him. Frank seemed to enjoy that as he let out a slight moan at the pressure on his scalp. Gerard gulped as he felt pre-cum spill from his slit and before he knew it, Frank was licking another strip along his dick, like it was a fucking popsicle. He curled his tongue around the slit, gathering up the leaking pre-cum before wrapping his lips around Gerard. The older let out a loud gasp and fell back against the bed, his hand still wrapped in Frank's hair as he simply held him for balance. Gerard threw his other hand up into the sheets above him, gripping tightly as he felt Frank take him in.

Frank moaned around Gerard as he pushed himself onto him, slowly, basking in the feeling of having his mouth full with Gerard.

The older boy was taken off guard and let out an incomprehensible sound as Frank suddenly pulled back and pushed down again, bobbing his head against Gerard's length at a quick pace.

" _Fuck._ " He groaned and arched his back off the bed, his hand fisting tighter in the sheets and against Frank's hair.

He chanced a look at Frank through heavy lidded eyes and all he could see was the top of Frank's head, his hair falling over his face and the small clipped, fuzzy ears  blurring as he moved quicker.

Gerard tensed up, feeling his release coming to the surface as he watched Frank salivate around him, his eyes pricked with tears when he pushed Gerard into the back of his throat.

"Frankie- I'm about to c-cum." He groaned and the smaller quickly stopped his rapid pace, slicking his mouth off Gerard's leaking length with an obscene pop, saliva stringing between his parted lips and Gerard's slicked length.

Gerard groaned at the sight of Frank's swollen, bruised lips and how he darted his tongue out to lick at some pre-cum dribbling from his lip.

"Fuck, Frank." Gerard whimpered, his dick throbbing so painfully, over and over, begging for attention.

"Gee." Frank whined as he grasped Gerard's side. "Straddle me." He breathed out and Gerard knew what he was getting at.

"D-do you want me to...?" He asked in between breaths.

Frank nodded vigorously. "I want you to fuck me, please." He requested.

Gerard didn't need further telling and he instantly pulled himself up, gripping Frank by the waist and flipping them so Frank was, once again, with his back against the bed but this time they'd moved up higher so Frank's head was against his pillows. Gerard was settled on his knees between Frank's legs and he watched as Frank spread his legs for him, arching his back up and whimpering lowly.

Gerard groaned as he pressed the palm of his leashed hand against Frank's chest, resting it there so the rope was slack around Frank's neck.

He leaned down, his head hovering over Frank's crotch as he used his free hand to tug the babydoll up onto Frank's stomach so his panties were exposed. He gripped the thin material between his teeth and started tugging downward, growling low in his throat at the gasping moans that were coming out of Frank's mouth. Frank squirmed around so Gerard could get them resting on his mid thigh, his dick springing free and completely erect. Gerard gripped Frank's length between his thumb and index finger, dragging the nail of his thumb up along Frank's underside. The boy fell against the bed and let out a high pitched whimper at the teasing pleasure he felt. Gerard was moving slowly, moving until he felt Frank spill pre-cum onto his fingers and suddenly stopped his movements, much to Frank's disappointment.

Gerard pushed himself up onto his knees and instantly, Frank lifted his legs up so his ass was exposed. "Off." He moaned as he gestured at Gerard to completely remove his panties. The older boy groaned at Frank's eagerness and complied, tugging them off Frank's raised legs before tossing them to the ground.

Frank hooked a leg over Gerard's shoulder, the other bent at the knee and resting on the bed beside Gerard, his thighs spread as far apart as they would go as he opened himself up to Gerard. "Please." He begged. "Need you so bad." 

Gerard cursed under his breath as he leaned closer and started to press his fingers into his mouth before Frank stopped him. "No! No prep just fucking _go._ " He ground out through his teeth and Gerard stared at him.

"But won't it hurt-"

Frank shook his head. "I told you- I like it like that."

Gerard bit his lip hard to stop himself from letting out a strange noise from his throat. He gripped his length that was still slick from pre-cum and Frank's saliva before lining himself up against Frank. "Frankie, you tell me to stop and I will, alright?" He ground out and Frank nodded vigorously before pushing his ass against Gerard's dick, feeling the tip press against his entrance.

Gerard groaned and braced himself with a hand pressed into Frank's thigh as he pressed himself into Frank's tight heat. He let out a grunt as he went in halfway and stopped, giving Frank a little time to adjust to the intrusion. Gerard's dick was throbbing like crazy at the pressure of Frank around him. He was so fucking _tight._

Frank gripped his hands up into his headboard to steady himself as he Gerard pushed in a little further. "Y-you okay?" He breathed out, sweat beading his forehead as he moved torturously slow to give Frank time to breath.

Frank let out a gasping breath before pulling his lips into his mouth in a tight line. He nodded vigorously, unable to form words and squeezed his eyes shut before pushing himself onto Gerard, getting him to move. The taller boy used one hand to grip onto Frank's waist, the other smoothing up and down his thigh to comfort Frank.

"Shh, it's okay, it won't hurt for too long." He soothed Frank when he noticed a few tears spilling out of his eyes, kissing along his inner thigh as he moved against Frank, pushing himself all the way in before pulling out slowly. It was hard to move so slow against Frank but as much as it pleasured Gerard, this couldn't be very comfortable for Frank just yet, considering how tight he was.

He pulled out further and heard Frank let out whimpering sounds, tears leaking again and Gerard soothed him as he moved against him. "Sh-sh, fuck... Frankie. It's okay." He panted, sweat beading his entire body now as he worked himself up to a smooth rhythm. He was still moving cautiously and before he knew it, Frank was loosening up around him a little, adjusting to Gerard's length.

Frank worked at controlling his breathing as the ache in his rectum turned into discomfort, which turned into a distant ache, then something else. Not quite pleasure, but getting there.

He let out a soft moan when Gerard started working himself up to a faster pace and the point when Gerard pulled out and thrust back in with his entire length all in one go, angling Frank by pulling at his thigh and shifting himself on his knees a little, Gerard knew he'd found Frank's sweet spot.

Frank let out a guttural moan when Gerard pulled out and did the same thing again, one hand tight around his headboard and the other fisting in his sheets beside him."Gee!" Frank cried out as he arched his back and his thighs twitched from the pleasure shooting through his stomach and into his dick, making it pulsate wildly.

"Y-you like that?" Gerard grunted out as he pushed himself into Frank all the way, rolling his hips against Frank, his thrusts having become shorter and faster.

Frank nodded vigorously, having become a wracked mess of moans beneath Gerard.

"W-want me to- ah- do that again?" He groaned out, pushing himself against Frank and the smaller boy nodded again.

"Please, Gee- _harder, please."_  He cried out, his voice throaty and deep and his pupils so fucking blown and Gerard growled as he felt Frank rock against him. He panted as he hovered himself over Frank's body, adjusting Frank once again so his ass was in his lap and he was pressed further inside Frank. 

he pulled out again, almost all the way before slamming himself back inside Frank so their skin slapped obscenely loudly against the quiet of the room. Frank screamed in ecstasy as he felt Gerard pushing against his prostate and he continued screaming out as Gerard pushed himself in and then out at a deadly pace, his hips thrusting at the perfect angle into Frank before rolling himself into him as he felt his extremely sensitive tip brushing against Frank's prostate once again, feeling like he was so close to coming just like this. His stomach was tightening up and the more Frank continued to make those noises, the closer Gerard was coming.

"F-Frankie, you gotta be-ungh- quiet!" He chided and suddenly he was tugging on the leash, wrapping the rope around his wrist and Frank let out the most obscene sound he had ever heard.

"Fuck!" Gerard grunted out as he continuously slammed into Frank.

"Harder!" Frank begged again and Gerard furrowed his brows. He was moving with so much intensity against Frank that he was sure there was nothing more he could do, when he realised it wasn't his dick Frank was talking about.

Frank pulled his head back, tugging at the rope, eyeing Gerard through lidded eyes. "P-pull." He whimpered out and Gerard instantly complied, tugging at the rope, letting it wrap around his hand as he continued to thrust into Frank, starting to grow a little sloppy and faster with his movements as he felt himself come close.

Frank let out a guttural groan as Gerard tugged on the rope accidentally tightly when he arched his back to press himself further into Frank, his head thrown up to the ceiling and balancing himself with his roped hand and his hand against Frank's thigh.

"Gee, please- Hurts." Frank panted and let out a strangled moan in between his broken sentence as he gripped tighter against the headboard, his head so close to slamming against the metal bars from the force that Gerard was using on him but he was just about keeping himself in place with his tight grip. 

Gerard released his hand from Frank's thigh and tried to hold back so that Frank could cum first. He wrapped a hand around Frank's leaking and pulsating, veiny skin before sloppily stroking it in his fist at a rapid pace that matched his thrusts.

He felt Frank arch and thrust up into his touch, screaming Gerard's name as he threw his head all the way back into his pillows and came all over himself and Gerard's fist without any warning. He gasped as Gerard continued to move inside him, watching Frank's blissed out expression and feeling the knot in his stomach tighten impossibly hard at the sight. Gerard finally released, his vision blurring with white spots and a keening grunt releasing from his throat as he filled Frank up with his cum and his head fell against Frank's shoulder in absolute exhaustion.

He rode himself out until his dick stopped twitching and spurting his heat inside Frank before pulling out and collapsing on top of his boyfriend's sticky stomach, not giving a damn about the mess because he was fucking spent.

Gerard's face was pressed against Frank's chest, his mouth open and salivating against Frank's _hope_  tattoo as he fell from his high.

"Gee." Frank croaked out, his breath coming out in short, fast pants.

"Mmh?" Gerard mumbled against Frank's skin.

"Y-you're drooling on me." He breathed out and giggled softly which made Gerard's own lips curl up at the corner before he laughed against Frank's chest.

"Sorry, baby." He mumbled as he rolled himself off Frank and flopped down beside him, pressing himself into Frank's side. He leaned his head up, looking at Frank and realising his hand was still wrapped around the lead. He released Frank and moved a hand up to quickly tug the rope down from his neck, inspecting it. He noticed a light, red line staining his creamy skin from beneath the black collar and winced. That was going to leave a nasty mark.

"I'm sorry, Frankie. You should have told me to-" Gerard panicked and stroked his fingers along the tender skin. He'd also noticed how gone Frank's voice box was when he'd spoke.

Frank giggled, cutting him off, and ruffled Gerard's hair lazily. "Why are you apologising? I'm fucking over the moon, right now. let's just enjoy the aftermath." He grinned to himself and Gerard shuffled himself upward to press tender kisses along Frank's collarbone.

"H-how was I?" Gerard asked, his cheeks blazing up with heat.

"Fucking perfect." Frank yawned loudly and Gerard traced his fingers along Frank's tattoos.

Gerard's lips curved up in mischief and his eyes glimmered wildly. "Did I wear you out?" 

Frank made the most adorable pouting face before nodding slightly. "You sure as hell did." He grumbled before wrapping himself around Gerard and snuggling deep against his body. "Mine." The word was muffled against Gerard's skin but the boy caught it and laughed heartily.

"Yes, yes, i'm yours, baby." He giggled and looked up to notice one of Frank's clip on ears had fallen out in all their excitement.

He felt Frank's eyelashes flutter closed against his jaw and reached up to smooth Frank's hair out of his face. 

"Your ear fell out." He breathed against Frank's forehead and the smaller boy made a small sound before snuggling closer and relaxing himself against his boyfriend.

"You know," Frank whispered out after a moment of silence. "You never did tell me yours." He yawned again and Gerard had to resist the urge to do the same.

"My what?" Gerard furrowed his brows, confused, feeling his own eyelids start to get heavy.

"Your kink. But i'm pretty sure I know, you don't have to tell me." Frank trailed off and Gerard felt Frank relax further as his breathing became soft and more controlled.

Gerard realised Frank was probably halfway to sleep by now so he continued smoothing his hand through his hair and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and let his own eyes flutter closed as he fell into a warm, blissful slumber.

*********

Gerard walked into the room at his lunch break, smiling smugly to himself when he found Bert standing in the middle of the room, scratching at his head in confusion.

"What's up?" Gerard feigned ignorance and blinked up at his boss.

"I... It's stopped working." Bert grunted, somewhat annoyed. 

"What?" Gerard played along further as Bert gestured toward the black monitors.

"This, ya idiot. I don't know what's happened. Rats must'a chewed through the wiring or some shit. Fuck's sake." Bert grumbled to himself as he fell into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not like we can get it fixed without gettin' in trouble with someone."

Gerard shrugged his shoulders and held back a grin. "Oh. Well, maybe the universe is giving you a sign. Take up a _real_  hobby. Something like this." Gerard gestured at his copy of George Orwell's 1984.

Bert snorted. "Readin'? Fat fuckin' chance."

"Fine. What about, like, TV shows or something? You might like Game of Thrones. There's a lotta nudity and sex stuff in there, so i've heard. With great plot, too. You'd be into it." Gerard suggested.

Bert raised a brow. "Oh yeah? I've heard of this show, ya know. Been meanin' to start it."

"Why don't you, then? You can borrow my laptop. I have a lot of other great recommendations and stuff, if you wanted." He gestured at his laptop that he'd brought in, having planned on getting some assignments done for school but getting sidetracked by Frank texting him.

Bert shrugged and grabbed at the laptop, pulling it open and Gerard's attention fell from Bert as a vibration against his hand signalled yet another text.

**Frankie: Btw, check ur gallery. I left a lil something to fulfill that kink of urs. ;) gtg xo**

Gerard raised a brow and narrowed his eyes at his phone, watching as Frank's status turned from green to blank, signalling that he was now offline. 

Gerard was a little apprehensive, but excited as he scrolled through his phone gallery and found a separate little folder names _Frnkie xo._ He shook his head. "You little... When the hell?" He mumbled to himself as he opened up the only thing that was contained in that file. A video. The thumbnail was a black screen so he had no idea what to expect.

With nervous fingers, he opened the video and turned the volume all the way down, just in case Frank was pranking him with some weird porn or something.

He grinned to himself as he watched Frank hold the phone out so the camera was trained on his face, before settling it down with a face that was deep set in concentration. He placed the phone upright on a shelf; the background looked like this was taken in his bathroom. Gerard watched, his curiosity piquing as Frank moved back so his body was exposed to the camera before grinning into the lens like the Cheshire cat. "Hi, Gee." He winked at the camera and Gerard watched with bated breath as Frank started removing his clothes, shirt first. He couldn't help the sly smirk that spread across his lips at the marks and scratches littering Frank's body; after that first night, they'd been experimenting a lot more with a few different positions and Gerard had been a little more rough; all because of Frank's insistence and _jeez_  was that boy wearing him out already. But Gerard wasn't complaining, although he was paying a little less attention in class because of how tired he'd been after Frank had pushed him into three fucking rounds, getting lost with the time. Where he got all his energy, Gerard would never know.

Gerard watched as Frank then gripped around the waistband of his skirt, slipping it down his waist and Gerard instantly gasped to himself at the sight before him, pressing the power button on his screen to turn his phone off and turning his head every which way to ensure nobody had taken a glimpse of his screen.

His heart was hammering in his chest and his dick twitched to attention in his boxers. _Oh Frankie, you naughty little fucker._

*********

 


End file.
